If You Come Back
by dracoJAE
Summary: [CHAP11 UP! AND YES, THIS IS NEWLY UPDATED!] Ron & Hermione were ONCE together... but Ron dumps Mione for a part-Veela. Meanwhile Hermione is working on a Transfiguration project with none other than the hated Draco Malfoy...(Set in the 7th year)
1. Don't Like Him

** *(IF YOU COME BACK)***   
  
  
**a/n**: ahhhhh, Carrier, thanks a lot for your encouragement!!! was so shocked when i actually received a review when i haven't even started the story yet! lOL!   
okok... so... here's the FIRST CHAPTER!! pls read it and tell me what you readers think!!! will really appreciate your constructive comments ... i won't mind if you flame me, because that at least proves that _ someone_ is actually reading my story. haha!   
by the way... i need a BETA-READER!!! i'm not really sure what a beta- reader is (m new to ff u c), but i know he/she is like an editor right? so pls email me at candyrox88@hotmail.com if you are interested! Thanks!   
  
  
**CHAPTER ONE: DON'T LIKE HIM **   
  
  
"I DON'T like Ron," Hermione Granger told herself sternly, staring down at her plate of scrambled eggs. It was no use, though, this crappy self-denial. Merlin knows how hard she had tried -- but she just couldn't forget him!   
  
It had been two weeks since Ron dumped her for that idiotic transfer student. Yes, she was pretty, had the brains, basically perfect -- but Hermione had all along thought that Ron had liked her for _who_ she was!   
  
Slowly Hermione let her gaze drift over to the redheaded boy whom she had been dating for the past year. He was laughing at something that new girl was saying; involuntarily Hermione winced in bitterness. _What's so good about that b*tch, anyway?_ Hermione thought fiercely, then was shocked at herself for cursing. _ You have it bad, girl. Really bad. _   
  
She pushed her plate away in frustration, then stood up and left the hall. It was very unfortunate, for her, that Harry wasn't here to provide a shoulder for her tears. _Hope he's enjoying life in Beuxbatons, _she mused. Though whyever did Auror-to-bes had to go _there_ for training she never knew.   
  
Laughing softly at the thought of the famous Harry Potter being swarmed by his horde of crooning fans, Hermione rounded the corridor that led to the prefect's bathroom. It was still early in the morning, she knew, but she needed a good long shower to waken her senses. She was still feeling rather sleepy -- surprising since she was accustomed to waking up at ungodly hours. But then again, she wasn't really used to losing sleep over a guy was she, especially what with her dormitory right beside the common room and the sounds of Ron and that girl snogging plainly audible through the thick-but-not-thick-enough walls throughout the nights.   
  
Subconsciously Hermione balled her fists. _ I hate him, _ she thought savagely. _i hate, hate, hate, hate, HATE him. _ She had thought that Ron would be more thoughtful, at least, but _no_. He actually had the audacity to break up with her right in front of everyone! The only consolation was that Malfoy hadn't been there to laugh at her; due to some unexplanable reason he was away from Hogwarts until three days ago.   
  
Squeezing her eyes tightly shut, she leant against the wall and heaved a deep breath. _Calm down, Granger. Getting worked up has no benefits. Get over him. _   
  
Eyes narrowing in determination she straightened up and muttered to the knitted picture on the opposite wall. "Curse me, kill me, burn me, slice me up and throw me into the SEA."   
  
At her last word the frame unlatched by itself and swung open to reveal a perfectly furnished bathroom. Not all bathrooms in Hogwarts were of the same decor Hermione had noticed. This one, the one nearest to the Gryffindor Tower, had winter for its theme; that is, if there was such a thing as a theme for toilet in the first place. The room was decked in white facilities; white sinks, white doors, white cubicles; even the customary swimming-pool sized bath tub was white.   
  
Glancing up, the chandeliers hanging in mid-air were shaped just like snowflakes, with enchanted white mist drifting from the glass ornament now and then. The slight breeze felt cool against her cheeks-- stepping in Hermione closed the door gently behind her.   
  
"Nice incorporation of our bathroom password into such a hateful- sounding sentence," somebody drawled beside her suddenly.   
  
_Oh great. Malfoy._   
  
  
+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+   
  
[JaE sPeAkIng]   
  
so, guys, how was the first chapter??? Too long? Too short? Don't be too puzzled by my detailed description of the bathroom decor... it will come in handy later on! Also the *incorporation of password* thingy will be explained in the next chapter, if you haven't caught on yet! =)   
Yep, that's about it... ONCE AGAIN PLEASE R&R!! This is my first time writing a fanfic so I need as much help as possible!!! Thanks!!!   
  
=þ, dracoJAE *~ 


	2. Venom

** *(IF YOU COME BACK)***   
  
  
**a/n**: OOPS!! sorry!! forgot to add a disclaimer to my first chapter!!! Anyway, i don't particularly wish that HP belongs to me, but I would love it if someone gives me Draco!! -winks-   
Also, THANKS TO **SPIKA** for beta-reading! ^_*   
Once again, i would LOVE it if you guys can take the time to click that little purple thingy at the end of the page!!! (",) Moi comments to the reviews will be posted below!!! =)   
  
**a/n2**: sorry for the delay... ( i know some of u may think tt a gap of two days isn't considered a delay, but me, being a very impatient person, think it is) either sth was wrong wif ff or mi com went haywire. so yah, here's the 2nd chap:   
  
  
**CHAPTER TWO: VENOM**   
  
_*"Nice incorporation of our bathroom toilet password into such a hateful-sounding sentence" somebody drawled beside her suddenly.*_   
  
^*^*^*^   
  
_Oh great. Malfoy._   
  
Hermione was so NOT in the mood to deal with his childish insults and sarcastic remarks. Turning to face him she shot him a glare then stalked past him to the towel rack.   
  
"Oh, no comeback, eh?"   
  
Hermione closed her eyes and counted to ten. Six years-- six years of being terribly insulted by Malfoy. She should be able to ignore him, yet he kept getting on her nerves.   
  
"Shut up, Malfoy," she finally hissed. She rued the day Snape elected the jerk as a Slytherin prefect!   
  
"Not in a good mood, mudblood?"   
  
Hermione couldn't help but roll her eyes. "Once again, Malfoy," she snapped. "SHUT UP."   
  
*   
  
Draco slouched against the wall. He had been washing up when he heard a very familiar voice practically spitting venom right at the bathroom door. _Granger,_ he surmised. Considering the toilet pass was only one word ("sea"), she must have been in a rare poisonous fit to have conjured up such a _creative_ way of saying it.   
  
He knew she was in a bad mood and very pissed, of course, but then since when had that put him off from hurling numerous insults at her?   
  
She had told him to shut up. That had caught him by surprise, truth to be told. Yes, he _hadn't_ forgotten her witty comeback lines and stinging slaps on his pale face, but then that was the previous years. _Now..._ lazily he watched her splashing water on her face. _Now was different._   
  
Draco _had_ grown over the years, especially since the last summer, and he knew that. Taller... leaner... definitely more gorgeous. He was aware of girls swooning at his feet whenever they met him along the corridors; he was aware of the school-girlish giggles within their whispers... how he had been termed the Hottest Guy of the Year. Towering at six feet two, with platinum-blond longish hair and cool gray eyes... chiseled jaw and that trademark smirk... he was _accustomed_ to the attention and fawning he got. Hell, he might not really be enjoying it, but it was already part of his daily life and Granger's indifference, almost to the point of coldness, towards him really threw him off, not to mention, rather hurt his ego.   
  
Of course, he knew that she hated him. But seventeen was a year of raging hormones for God's sake! Couldn't she behave normally? Like those typical girls?   
  
Then he thought of Ron and Harry. Well... he couldn't really blame her for her bad taste could he? Dating that Weasley! Please! He laughed out loud.   
  
*   
  
Hermione was rather startled to hear the sound of Malfoy laughing at nothing in particular. _What's he doing, loitering in here?_ She thought irritably. Dabbing her wet face with a warm towel she turned to stare pointedly at the Slytherin.   
  
*   
  
Draco frowned defensively. Couldn't a guy laugh in peace?   
  
"What are you laughing at?" Hermione demanded, somehow sensing that she was the butt of his latest joke.   
  
Draco did not reply; instead he gave her the full-body glance that he knew would send a normal girl right off to Heaven. _She'll blush,_ he smirked. _She'll blush, fall for me, then I'll have an absolutely enjoyable time making her life hell._   
  
*   
  
Hermione did NOT like the way Malfoy was leering at her. She recognized that look; bookworm-ish as she was she had dated several guys since her fifth year. She wondered why Malfoy was doing that, though... _probably trying to cast his spell over me,_ she grinned to herself. _Fat hope._ As gorgeous as the boy was she knew his personality too well.   
  
"Are you done staring at me?" she quipped after a long pause.   
  
*   
  
Draco started feeling irritated. _Is this gal a human?!_ Probably no, he answered his own question. Thirty seconds-- yes he had counted-- half a minute of gazing intensely yet she was immune!   
  
"I wasn't staring at you Granger," he retorted quickly.   
  
"Yeah right."   
  
*   
  
Hermione chuckled; how naive did he think she was? Gathering her toiletries up she headed for the pool-size bathtub.   
  
"Now get out of my way, Malfoy. I want to bathe."   
  
*   
  
Draco blinked.   
  
"Like I would want to watch." he snapped, regaining his composure. Watching the brown-haired witch shrug her shoulders he gritted his teeth.   
  
_So she thinks she's so great? Stupid mudblood. I'll get her for this, I will. I'll charm the hell out of her, make her break up with Weasel. Then I'm gonna dump her and make her life miserable._   
  
  
+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+   
  
[JaE sPeAkIng]   
  
YEEHAW!!! 2ND CHAPTER!!! -grins grins- This one IS longer (i think) than the first, hope ya all enjoy it! =). hope i didn't make Malfoy too OOC... he's still being his usual horrible egoistical self!!! :) but then that's what i like about him... and i SHOULD get on with my review-replies!! (",)   
  
===================   
  
FIRST OF ALL, THANKS EVERYONE!!! I WAS SOOOO HAPPY WHEN I RECEIVED THE REVIEWS, LOVE YA ALL!!! (tho not in lesbian way :þ)   
  
**Joanna Marsh**: LingzI!! hahahah.. yepyep here's the story! =)   
  
**c-fleurbleue**: LOL thanks a lot!! Here's the 2nd chap!! and don't worry, ure english isn't that bad!!   
  
**`div**: lol... i was laughing so hard at your review!!! here's the 2nd chap and i shall try to include more descriptions of toilets in the future! hahahahahha.. j/k!   
  
**qod15**: Yep it's my first fic ever!!! Thanks for your encouragement!   
  
**Dracos-angel**: Thanks! So here's the 2nd chap, it IS longer (i think) !! -grins-   
  
**Spika**: Thanks a lot!! And check your mail!! Thanks for agreeing to be moi beta-reader!!   
  
**Mione-n-Draco4ever**: LOL that particular suggestion was CUTE!! and yes, ron IS cute, sorry i made him rather jerky in this fic but i used him because i preferred writing abt him than harry... =)   
  
**Cindy**: Ron's point of view?? sure... but then the main char are Draco and Hermione so you will c more of them than of ron. :D   
  
**Leah Joshine**: Lol, thanksaload! hm... i wrote this chapter wif a lil bit of different POVs, howdya find it?? =) will try to include more of ron, but as stated he's not really a MAIN char. :D!   
  
**Kerbi**: Thanks! i'm still trying to figure out how to get an update grp... lol, new to ff u c. i will add u IF i manage to discover how! ^_^!   
Once again, **muackz** to everyone who reviewed!! lol... R&R again please!! it's weird but now that i've received quite some reviews i'm starting to feel stressed that i wouldn't be able to meet up to you guys' expectations! -sheepish smile- so i'd really really really appreciate it if ya all gimme ure comments again!!   
  
**Yep.. so that's about it! Keep the reviews coming!! it's just that lil purple thingy below this... :) **


	3. Transfiguration

** *(IF YOU COME BACK)***   
  
  
**a/n**: I'M REALLY SORRY I KEEP ALL OF YOU WAITING!!! The thing is, i'm _handwriting_ this story and it will take time (obviously) to type it out. Also i have to send it to my beta-reader SPIKA for editing before i can *finally* post the new chapter up. So if ya guys don't feel like clicking on my title everytime to c if there is a new update, i suggest u all come back or so every two days!! ^_^   
  
btw i'm starting an update group, so if anyone is interested just leave me your email and i'll tell you when i update a new chapter. ^_^   
  
**disclaimer**: i don't particularly wish that HP belongs to me, but i would love it if someone gives me Draco. (",)   
  
  
**CHAPTER THREE: TRANSFIGURATION**   
  
  
Hermione stretched; groaned. _Transfiguration with Slytherins; oh man._ She braced herself for the insults she would be sure to get; the Slytherins actually found her breakup with Ron _funny_. Grabbing her book bag she made her way to the class herself; ever since Harry left school and Ron left her she had pretty much been alone.   
  
Walking into the sunlit room she dumped her stuff on the seat nearest to the window. McGonagall had mentioned something about pair work and she would most likely be stuck with, who, Neville Longbottom? _At least it won't be a Slytherin_ she comforted herself, but as much as she hated to admit it she missed Ron. Terribly.   
  
Giggles erupted suddenly; she glanced, annoyed, at the gaggle of Gryffindor girls. Fawning over Malfoy just because he's 'hot'? Plain pathetic. She looked at the Slytherin prince who had just swaggered into the room-- _Fine. He IS darn hot. But his character sucks!_   
  
*   
  
Scanning the Transfiguration room Draco smirked to himself as he spotted the lone Gryffindor girl. _Grab the chance,_ he told himself. Ignoring the other girls who were smiling at him coyly he made his way towards Granger.   
  
"Hi Hermione," he smiled.   
  
The quill Hermione had been doodling with clattered to the floor. Draco smirked. Score One.   
  
*   
  
"Yeah, what's up?"   
  
Hermione _was_ shocked at Malfoy's pleasant greeting, of course, but she immediately suspected his intentions. _Fine, I'll play along with his game,_ she thought, and smiled back sweetly at him.   
  
*   
  
It took all of Draco's self-control not to drop his jaws in surprise. _It'd be a challenge, this one. But then that's the fun thing about it, eh?_   
  
He dropped his books onto the empty table beside her. Sitting down he grinned. "Nothing, the sky. How's you and Ron?"   
  
*   
  
Hermione froze. _Oh no,_ she flinched involuntarily. _He still doesn't know? How can he not know? I thought the 'news' was all over Hogwarts... Oh god, this whole thing sucks! Now he'd go on and on about me and Ron when we aren't even together now! Oh, shit, shit, shit._   
  
*   
  
Draco was rather surprised that the girl didn't reply his casual question. _Probably one of her tactics for ignoring me_ he decided. But he didn't miss the guarded look in her eyes.   
  
_Now this is interesting._ Something must have happened between Weasel and Granger during the one week plus he wasn't here. Maybe a very heated quarrel he concluded. He had noticed that most of the times the Wonder Trio had problems was because of this two. It wasn't surprising that they continued fighting even while dating.   
  
Thinking back to the several unfortunate occasions when he had met Weasel during the corridors these past few days, Draco suddenly recalled a very pretty girl who was _always_ tagging behind that pathetic redhead. He hadn't taken much notice of her; he was too busy making fun of Weasel and the girl had all but melted into the shadows. _Not like Granger,_ he thought. It was lucky that he hadn't met her and Weasel together since coming back to school; he knew he was sure to suffer a few physical aches had he tormented that guy in front of Granger.   
  
_Wait a minute._   
  
Granger in such a bad mood... Weasel with that girl... no more *together* around... that look in Granger's eyes just now... _It all fits,_ Draco thought. Weasel must have dumped Granger for that girl.   
  
Astonishing, really, that no one had sought to tell him. But he couldn't really blame anyone about his lack of gossip knowledge; Crabbe and Goyle were basically useless and Pansy was too hooked up with a Slytherin six-year to bother about feeding him the juicy news. Other than those three, well, who else _really_ dared to talk to him; much less gossip?   
  
_I guess I have to change plans, oh, wait. Pretend that I don't know and continue *teasing* her? Yep that's it. Objective is there isn't it, I just wanna hurt her._   
  
Satisfied with his decision Draco leaned back into his chair and crossed his arms. "You and Ron..." he drawled carelessly, earning the Mudblood's attention. "Aren't really suitable for each other, eh? But you two do seem so happy together."   
  
*   
  
Hermione pressed her lips together -- she had vowed not to say anything concerning Ron and she was not going to rise to Malfoy's bait. She concentrated, instead, at McGonagall, who had just swept into the classroom and was holding up a huge bundle of parchments for the class to see.   
  
"Now, class," the witch called out sternly, and instantly the class turned silent. "I'm assigning you a Transfiguration project that will last around three months; it will be quite a heavy weightage in your NEWTS. Yes, that's right, we're including project marks in the exams this year. It's pair work and I have assigned the couples, so please co-operate with me here and try to get along with your partner. I am sure you do not want to lose marks just because you are with a person you don't particularly like."   
  
Was it Hermione's imagination, or did Professor McGonagall looked at her meaningfully? She had no time to wonder, however, because the teacher was already reading out the names.   
  
"Ron Weasley and Stacey Jance."   
  
_Ouch,_ Hermione thought. _Of so many girls, McGonagall had to choose that b*tch to pair Ron with. Well, never mind, at least they would be too cozy with each other to do their work properly. Hmm, maybe they will fail the whole thing._ There was hope, of course, but Hermione's heart twitched at the thought of that girl cuddling up to Ron.   
  
"Neville Longbottom and Pansy Parkinson."   
  
The Slytherin girl shrieked in horror, and Hermione had a hard time trying to stifle her giggles.   
  
"Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger."   
  
_WHAT?! Oh no, that was plain impossible! McGonagall knew of the grudge between two of them! Why did she put them together?_ Frantically, Hermione looked at Malfoy, hoping that it was just a nightmare; hoping that she would wake up soon. It _was_ a nightmare wasn't it? She had probably dozed off halfway through the lesson -- mentally she started berating herself for her lack of studiousness when Malfoy's voice rang clear.   
  
"Oh don't worry, Hermione, it isn't a dream."   
  
  
+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+   
  
[JaE sPeAkInG]   
  
HAHAHA... actually i wanted to continue writing but then i thought it would be great to end here. Leaves you guys a sense of suspense... oh man am i cruel. aniwaes here's the review-replies...   
  
**Junz**: Laoya Huijun.. hahaha.. yeps here's the 3rd chapter  
  
**melain2**:i'll try to finish it properly this time!! wonders what if i write halfway then stop? ::ouch!ouch! okok i geddit! i wun stop! ducks at the rotten eggs thrown by my readers::  
  
**attaasa**: lol sorry, i don't mean to!! but i'm in such a lazy mood, lols.  
  
**Kelly**: hahahah thanks for your so many *goods*, here's the 3rd chapt!   
  
**Cindy**: moi faithful and loyal fan?? muahahhahahaz...  
  
**'div**: erm i dunno, is this chapt long enuf? like i had said... i had wanted to continue but then it sorta felt right to end here. :þ  
  
**Draco/ron/lupunsgrl**: lolz nice correspond wif u thru email yesterday, erms yeps here's the 3rd chapt!  
  
  
  
**Okayz... pls, once again, review moi to tell me what u think of this chapt. long? short? boring? needless? okay? thanks a lot!!!**   
  
=====================   
  
to the review button!! :D  
  
|   
|   
|   
\/   



	4. Bad Timing

** *(IF YOU COME BACK)***   
  
  
**a/n**: hey, look, i'm so nice aren't i? hehehe... it's all for the sake of you readers you know, churning out 2 chapters a day. especially since i'm dead tired after my class outing!! lols... but i luv ya all so tt's enuf motivation. n i was thinking since it'll take at least two days b4 ya all c a new update (the handwritten-type-betaread process) i might as well update 2 chapters every time right? hehehehehhe!!   
  
-=[ THANKS LOADS TO **SPIKA** for BETA-READING!!! ]=-   
  
**disclaimer**: i don't particularly wish that HP belongs to me, but i would love it if someone gives me Draco. (",)   
  
  
**CHAPTER FOUR: BAD TIMING**   
  
  
Draco couldn't help but smirk at the mudblood. The change of expressions on her face was amusing; first disbelief, then shock, then a certain calmness, as though she had convinced herself that it was not real. Well it was real all right, and it fitted perfectly with Draco's plans.   
  
He couldn't believe his luck; McGonagall must have really run out of people to have paired him with Granger. Chuckling triumphantly to himself he was about to turn to Granger when the witch spoke up again.   
  
"You may take the rest of this period to discuss your project. I'm distributing the instruction package to you, read and follow the instructions carefully. The experiment included in this project is rather dangerous and I hope the safety precautions are lodged in your mind."   
  
Draco took the package from McGonagall and smirked at her last words. _Well Longbottom will be sure to mess up this time. Poor, poor Pansy._   
  
*   
  
Hermione was in shock. Oh, no, scratch that. More like she was lamenting over the unfairness of life. Why Malfoy? Why him? She wouldn't have minded that much if she and Ron and Harry were still a happy trio, honestly, because at least then she will be able to make a joke out of this whole thing with her close friends. But now! Bad timing. Bad, bad timing. She was upset enough without Malfoy in the picture, now she had to put up with him too? Hermione grimaced.   
  
"Hey Hermione, you wanna start doing this project or what?" Malfoy asked beside her, and Hermione groaned. Why was Malfoy being so nice? Then she recalled that leer she had gotten from him the previous day in the bathroom. _Oh no. This whole niceness is just part of his plan huh?_   
  
She took the package out of his hands gingerly, careful not to come in any contact with him whatsoever. Suddenly she felt so tired; so weary of everything, so weary of life itself. _What's all this grudge thing for?_ She asked herself, then realised the pointlessness of the question. _Nothing, in fact, nothing. Malfoy and I weren't even enemies to begin with; he had picked on me because I was one of Harry's best friends. And that mudblood thing, he's just finding another insult to hurl at me. It's not like he's so bad to Justin, or Colin, is he? So why the hostility between us? I know I know, he's cold towards everyone, but I'm just so plain tired of having to come up with a witty retort every time he insults me. And this project! We will never be able to do it well if we continue to be so hateful towards each other will we? _   
  
Hermione fumbled with the roll of parchment, her mind still whirling away. _Well since he's acting nice, and yes I know acting is the emphasis here but that's better than nothing, I might as well be nice and polite to him too. McGonagall's right, we shouldn't forsake our marks just because we can't get along with each other._   
  
With that Hermione reached a resolution; she would try to be as nice to Malfoy as nice as possible. And hell, since he was calling her by her name, she might as well do that too.   
  
***********   
  
It was rather late in the evening; the hallway to the Gryffindor Tower was almost deserted. _Must be in their dormitories,_ Hermione thought as she trudged up the stairs leading to the portrait of the Fat Lady. In her arms she carried a stack of Transfiguration Research books from the library. During the lesson she had read the package once and she had a rough idea as to what to do.   
  
Arriving at the top of the stairs she smiled at the Fat Lady before saying, "Marshmallow Delight" (a/n, sorry for putting this here, juz can't think of a suitable password!) in a loud and clear voice. The Fat Lady waved back before swinging open to reveal the Gryffindor Common Room.   
  
Hermione squeezed past the entrance; with five heavy encyclopedias in her arms it wasn't easy to go through the hole. She was about to set them on the glass table near the fireplace when she noticed that she wasn't the only person in the room.   
  
_Ron. That girl._   
  
Hermione felt a stab of pain in the region of her heart; she ignored it and cleared her throat gruffly. Hoping against all odds that the couple would stop their lovefest so that she could go to her dorm without puking, Hermione started tapping her foot impatiently.   
  
Finally, finally the duo on the plush red sofa acknowledged her presence.   
  
Hermione walked stiffly to her room. She was not going to give Ron the satisfaction of seeing her cry.   
  
*   
  
_Stupid McGonagall._   
  
It was just before dinner; McGonagall had *ambushed* him outside the Slytherin tower. _ "Would you mind passing this to Miss Granger, Mr Malfoy?"_ he mimicked silently. _"Maybe both of you can start talking about your project as well." _   
  
Heavens above! He _did_ want to try *charming* Granger, but walking all the way from the Slytherin Dungeons to the Gryffindor Tower just to pass something McGonagall had for Granger? He wasn't a messenger, for Merlin's sake!   
  
Wearily he reached the Gryffindor hallway. Since he hadn't any password and there wasn't any Gryffindor in sight he resigned himself to leaning against the wall. _Hopefully she hasn't gone dinner yet._ He thought irritably. _ A Malfoy NEVER waits for anyone; I don't see why MudBlood's an exception. Stupid McGonagall. _   
  
*   
  
Hermione was NOT going to stay in her room. Ron and that girl had gone back to snogging once she disappeared from their view and she was _very_ sick of their sucking-face sounds. Honestly, couldn't they go into a room or what? She felt like pounding on the wall and screaming for them to shut the hell up (a/n, see, Mione-n-Draco4ever, i used ure idea!! =)) but then that wouldn't be Hermion-ish and she didn't want Ron to see her that way. She didn't want Ron to ever know how much he had affected her; how much he had hurt her. And she was definitely NOT going to break down in front of them.   
  
Easing her door open she stepped out cautiously. _Hell they might as well be doing *that*_, she thought disdainfully. So engrossed were they with each other that neither had spotted her and she wanted it to remain that way. Uncontrollably the tears had started to stream their way down her cheeks and she wiped at it but it was a futile attempt. They just kept coming and it was all she could do not to start shrieking at the top of her lungs.   
  
_I might as well go to the Prefect's Bathroom to wash up,_ she decided. Going to the Hall with puffy eyes and red nose? Definitely no. At least in the Prefect's Bathroom she would be able to cry. Alone. Alone with her pain and sorrow.   
  
She was in such a hurry that she left the portrait hanging open behind her. The previously amiable Fat Lady was shouting at her but she ignored her. _ Well they might as well let the whole world see them so intimate with each other, _ she thought bitterly, running down the stairs two steps at a time. She didn't even care if she fell; tears were misting her vision but she couldn't be bothered to wipe them away.   
  
_I hate Ron. I hate hate hate hate hate hate hate hate HATE HIM!_   
  
*   
  
Draco watched as the Gryffindor mudblood rushed her way down the long flight of stairs from the Gryffindor Common Room. She was in tears, he noted unfeelingly. Looking past her he saw the portrait open and he could make out slightly the form of a redheaded boy and a girl entwined together on the couch. _Well I'm sure brilliant at deductions,_ he thought. Then deliberately stepped right into Granger's path.   
  
*   
  
_Oof._   
  
Hermione almost lost her balance, but she didn't. Wobbling a bit she glared up at the person she had bumped into.   
  
_Oh no. Not Malfoy again?_   
  
+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+   
  
[JaE sPeAkInG]   
  
yeps... here's the 4th chapter!!! ::claps for moiself:: lolz... so how dya find it, once again? i dun really haf much to say right now, since i'm posting chap3 and chap4 at the same time which means that i haf no way of predicting the reviews for chap3 and therefore i cannot reply. god m i making sense? aniwae if anione of u wanna be in mi update grp juz leave me ure email add!!   
  
ahhz... here's my replies to the three reviews i got in such a short time =):   
  
**V-chan**: thnks a lot, and yeah, i'm DYING to be in Hermione's shoes!!! hahaha...   
  
**Vanyaria Darkshadow**: yeah, me too, i hope this chapter is not too long... it felt awfully long when i wrote it lolz   
  
**Paypay**: yeehaw!! chapter4 up, lolz...   
  
**Once again, pls R&R!**   
  
============   
  
|   
|   
|   
\/ 


	5. Anger Kisses

** *(IF YOU COME BACK)***   
  
  
**a/n**: i'm REALLY REALLY REALLY sorry for delaying so long!!! i know there are ppl out there who wants me to update faster, but i'm in a holiday mood =)! here's chapt5, den, hope ya guys like it and do the usual -- **review**!!   
  
**disclaimer**: i don't particularly wish that HP belongs to me, but i would love it if someone gives me Draco. (",)   
  
  
**CHAPTER FIVE: ANGER KISSES**   
  
  
Draco's shifting into Granger's path had been on purpose, but he couldn't let her know that. Instead he plastered an annoyed expression on his face.   
  
"Hermione! Can't you watch where you are going?"   
  
_Eeks. THAT sounded so fake!_ Hurriedly he tried to act nonchalant.   
  
Crossing his arms he looked at the Gryffindor girl. She wasn't much shorter than he, actually. Around five feet eight he estimated. Short enough for him to look _down_ at, but tall enough to look good with. _Erm, hello, Draco? Looking good with a MUDBLOOD? Are you outta your mind?_ Well, he guessed he _was_, but now that the treacherous thought had wormed its way into his brain he couldn't get it out. _Admit it, Draco Malfoy. She's pretty._   
  
Carefully he let his glance roam the face of Hermione Granger. Yes, she was pretty all right. Her hair was no longer that bushy anymore; instead it hang sort of straight, framing her face with soft brown wisps. Her body had filled out quite nicely, too, and her eyes were large and expressive. That he could admit, but he hadn't forgotten the fact that she _was_ a Mudblood. Just a pretty one, that's all, but a Mudblood all the same.   
  
Well at least he would be sure to have fun *seducing* her.   
  
Pretending to be annoyed while concerned at the same time he peered into her face. "It's Weasel, isn't it?"   
  
She nodded, not speaking.   
  
_Well, well, well,_ Draco thought maliciously, _it's time for me to go a step further._   
  
"Don't cry, come on," he soothed as gently as he could, enveloping her in a hug. To his immense surprise she didn't pull away.   
  
"I'm sorry for bumping into you," she muttered into his shoulder, and Draco chuckled to himself. _Granger's so damn trusting, she should be wondering what the hell is she doing in the arms of her arch-enemy._   
  
"It's not your fault," he said. Pulling back a little he glanced at her. "Look at you, spoiling your lovely complexion just because of that guy. You haven't been sleeping much have you?"   
  
She shook her head as sobs started wrecking through her body once again. "I can't help it, I loved him, how could he do this to me --"   
  
"Shh..." he shushed. Pulling her into his arms he stroked the small of her back gently. "Forget about him... he's not worth it."   
  
*   
  
Hermione was upset. Way beyond upset. And shocked, too. Astonished.   
  
_If only Draco could really be so nice,_ she thought wistfully, then sighed. _The world would definitely be a better place._   
  
In actual fact she didn't really care who she was with anymore. Since Harry was gone her total number of close friends equal zero -- yes yes she was close to Ginny too but the redheaded Weasley was one year under her and it was rather hard to maintain a tightbound friendship. Ginny had her own friends, too, so basically Hermione was left alone.   
  
_Oh to hell with Malfoy,_ she decided, _he brought it onto himself._   
  
She wrapped her arms around him tighter-- as though she was drowning and he was her lifejacket. In a way that analogy rang true... he was the only person who bothered to talk to her nowadays, be it whether he was doing that for his own fun or he was really being sincere. And seriously Hermione really didn't care. She needed someone to pour her troubles to, and since Malfoy so conveniently decides to charm her at this precise moment she might as well *use* him too.   
  
Hearing a shuffling behind her she felt Malfoy tensed.   
  
"What is it?" she whispered.   
  
"Weasel. That girl is nowhere to be seen."   
  
"You sure? They can't bear to be apart unless one of them has to go to the loo or something."   
  
Malfoy shrugged. "I don't see her, wait, he's looking over at us."   
  
Something came over Hermione then, she didn't know what. On impulse she pressed herself closer to Malfoy and started kissing him.   
  
*   
  
Draco was stunned at the Mudblood's boldness, but he couldn't deny that the feeling of her lips on his felt rather good. Of course, he knew why she was doing that; she was using him to make Weasel jealous. _Well, why not?_ he smirked to himself, then returned the kiss.   
  
*   
  
Malfoy's actually _responding_?? Hermione thought incredulously. She was rather out of breath, but he refused to let go. Curiously his eyes were glinting at her dangerously, she suppressed a sigh and closed her eyes.   
  
_Oh my Merlin this actually feels good._   
  
He sure knew how to kiss, alright. Right touch, right places. But Hermione was not really enjoying herself at all. It felt wonderful; the sensations, the feelings evoked. But she wanted to kiss _Ron_, not Malfoy! This time she sighed out loud, and Malfoy narrowed his eyes dangerously at her. He glanced over her shoulder then back at her, his face showing just a slightest bit of triumph.   
  
"He's looking, oh man, he looks baadddd." He whispered in her ear.   
  
Hermione winced. True, she had started this kiss, to make Ron jealous. But somehow knowing that she had done it didn't make her feel good at all. In reality she felt even worse. Guilty. Horrible.   
  
"Weasel, stop gaping at us," Malfoy shouted over her head.   
  
Hermione inhaled sharply, trying not to tense too much as she waited for his reply.   
  
"Fine, I'm just glad that Mione found such a, erm, good, erm, guy."   
  
Malfoy smirked; held her in his arms for a little longer, then let go.   
  
Hermione tried not to but it was as though her head had a life of its own. Swiveled and craned to see whether Ron had left. Strangely glad that he was, but sorrowful that he hadn't stayed. She knew what she had been expecting, of course, but those were just deceitful lies, after all. _Like hell he would come and punch Malfoy for me,_ she thought bitterly, angrily. _ Well what the hell I can do what he does, too._   
  
Practically lunging at Malfoy she pressed him against the hallway wall. "Kiss me," she ordered.   
  
*   
  
Unprepared for Granger's *assault* Draco felt himself pushed back against the wall. _Kiss her?_ He looked at her carefully, searching her face for clues, clues that she was just joking. What he found, was, well, her eyes were blazing and her cheeks were flushed. From anger, probably.   
  
"What, scared of touching a Mudblood?" she sneered.   
  
*   
  
Hermione didn't know what came over her. But she wanted to get everything out, damnit!   
  
She was about to lunge at Malfoy again when he caught her arms and pulled her closer to him. She caught her breath sharply, then succumbed as he started exploring her lips with his tongue.   
  
Weird. She could feel her heart beating faster. _Stupid hormones,_ she thought, but seriously who wouldn't be excited at the thought of kissing the Hogwarts resident bad boy?   
  
He was now tracing little circles with his finger on her neck. She shivered slightly, then gasped as he bit slightly on her ear. _Damnit, damnit, damnit. This feels even better than when Ron kisses me. Oh no. No Ron. Forbidden topic. _   
  
*   
  
_Oh my God I can't believe I'm actually enjoying this,_ Draco thought as he trailed a line of kisses down Granger's cheek. _And oh my god I can't believe she's so willing. I mean, I know I'm charming and all that, and I've got great experience with kissing gals, but this is GRANGER, for Merlin's sake!_   
  
His hands stroking down her back, he was about to give her a hickey on the throat when she spoke up.   
  
*   
  
_Enough of this. Are you crazy, Granger? Kissing Malfoy?_   
  
Determinedly she cleared her throat.   
  
"I've got to go for dinner," she said firmly.   
  
Pushed herself away from Malfoy, but couldn't resist looking at him. His normally pale cheeks were flushed, and his white-blond hair was messy.   
  
_Looks like I DO have some seducing skills after all,_ she thought, smirking. _Too bad Ron doesn't appreciate it._   
  
*   
  
Draco narrowed his eyes as he watched the Mudblood walk away. Why had he let her go so easily-- _well never mind._  
  
_There's always a next time._   
  
+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+   
  
[JaE sPeAkInG]   
  
awww shyt this chapter is soooo crap, forgive me. It's only 9 in the morning and my brain cells aren't working properly yet. So yep, review, as usual! teeheehee. here are the review-replies...   
  
**Paypay**: ahahhah thanksaload.. here's chapter 5!   
  
**Junz**: u hoh, com got prob lah hahaha. but thx for reviewing, laoya HUIJUN!! :P   
  
**Kelly**: lol, i was lafing mi head off at ure review! There! here's ure chapter 5, dunneed to complain to mommy! lol!   
  
**Vanyaria Darkshadow**: hahaha... yesh... I WANT DRACO!! oopz...   
  
**Draco/ron/lupinsgrl**: lol.. i noe i noe it's been quite a long time since i last update, but here's chapter 5 and hopefully it doesn't leave you hanging. :D   
  
**T.T**: lolz, thx 4 saying tt. *m honored*   
  
**c-fleurbleue**: oh yes draco is a malicious guy... hermione is such a poor thing eh? (",) here's chapter 5~!   
  
**Cindy**: haha... i too got the feelin' of this chapt4 suddenly being rather long... haha dunno y. and plz, i dunneed to add u in the update grp; i call u evelinite aniwae. hahaha.   
  
**jelzz**: lolz, strawberry, thx 4 reviewing i noe u dun really *chase* harry potter, but haha, u, being my ex-mom, muz support me muahz. haha.   
  
ps/ PLEASSE R&R! i needa know whether ya all think that this is going too fast? i know, both of them haven't fallen in *like* much less *love* yet, they're just *using* each other. But i needa know what you all think about this chapter, especially, since it contains some PG-13 stuff and i dun really haf much experience writing it. good? okay? not bad? sucky? Plz review!!   
  



	6. Confrontations

** *(IF YOU COME BACK)***   
  
  
**a/n**: CHAP6!! WHEEE!! OMG, 50+ reviews?! I LOVE YA ALL GUYS! KEEP 'EM COMING!!   
  
this chapter's got some swearing, so forgimme for mi use of vulgar words! oh, and **review**!!   
  
**disclaimer**: i don't particularly wish that HP belongs to me, but i would love it if someone gives me Draco. (",)   
  
  
**CHAPTER SIX: CONFRONTATIONS**   
  
  
Hermione sat beside Ginny during dinner; poking at her pudding she groaned as she recalled her behaviour towards Draco Malfoy not so long ago. To admit, even though it was horrible to do so, she had somewhat enjoyed the feeling of Malfoy against her. _Eew, bad thoughts, gal, _mentally slapping herself she blushed slightly at the not-so-chaste image her mind had involuntarily conjured. _But then again..._   
  
"You alright?" the redheaded girl beside her asked concernedly. "You are looking rather... flushed."   
  
Hermione blushed even harder; _Ah, shit, there is no way I'm ever gonna tell anyone about what happened just now._ "No, I am fine," she muttered, trying to be as convincing as she could and hoping against all odds that Ginny was sensitive enough to leave her alone.   
  
Though that was an unfulfillable wish... Weasleys were, by nature, too curious for their own good.   
  
"Are you sure? Because, erm, you have been staring at your plate for the past ten minutes." Ginny persisted.   
  
Hermione smiled weakly; _God, if only she knew what I had just done _. Pushing her dinner away she excused herself. "I am going back to do some studying," she said to the youngest Weasley, then hurriedly left before Ginny could ask her anything more.   
  
*   
  
Draco had been watching Granger since she came down to the Great Hall, and he noticed that she hadn't much appetite. The Weasley girl was talking to her, he saw, but she was obviously not into the conversation. It had gone on for some time like this, until the Mudblood started reddening furiously, then she had left the Hall, leaving a gaping redheaded girl behind.   
  
It didn't take a genius to figure out what had just happened and why.   
  
Hermione Granger, that brown-headed, bushy-haired, know-it-all Mudblood, was flustered.   
  
Because of him.   
  
_Okay, so that might be an exaggeration, _ he admitted to himself, but his ego was taking over. _ But then again she MUST have felt some sort of attraction towards me; why else would she kiss ME, of all people?_ He tried hard, but he just couldn't wipe away his smug grin. Pansy was shooting him curious glances and he hastily looked away. It was rather vital to prevent people from knowing his plan; if he let them take things as they were his reputation would go down the drain-- if he let them KNOW his plan would be spoiled, definitely, Hogwarts housed some of the most garrulous gossipers he had ever met.   
  
Finishing his dessert he stood up and strolled out of the Hall. Crabbe and Goyle were so engrossed in their food that they had yet to take notice of his leave. Pansy was, luckily, trying to snog her *boyfriend*, so Draco made his way out without any unwanted interruptions.   
  
As he rounded the corridor branching out from the Great Hall to the four towers, he spotted Granger leaning against a wall some distance down from him.   
  
_Well, well,_ he grinned evilly, _ Just my luck._   
  
*   
  
Hermione was trying very, very, very hard not to lose her self-control. Leaning against the wall of an isolated corridor for support she inhaled deeply, attempting vainly to calm down. Oh Merlin, she really regretted leaving the Great Hall that early!   
  
_Damn Ron and his stupid girl. Damn Stacey Jance and curse her to hell!_ she thought scathingly. Squeezing her eyes shut she tried to think of anything BUT Ron, but her mind was not behaving properly and it kept wandering back to the scene she had walked into just now.   
  
  


*****FLASHBACK*****

  
  
  
Hermione left the Hall with an empty stomach, yet she didn't feel hungry. She knew she couldn't keep on not eating, it wasn't good for her body and she was already feeling faint now and then. But what to do! Wringing her hands frustratedly she increased her pace.   
  
So preoccupied with her own thoughts that she hadn't noticed the presence of another two people.   
  
When she _finally_ noticed it was too late. She had walk right into Stacey Jance, and Merlin save her, they were actually _necking_.   
  
She knew they had left dinner early, of course, she followed Ron's every action whenever she could. But skipping dinner, especially with Ron's humongous appetite, just to snog? Even though she hadn't really eaten anything except a couple of small cherry tarts Hermione felt an urge to puke. It was _sick_, seriously sick, the way Jance threw herself all over Ron. And now she had to go and bump right into them.   
  
As if that wasn't bad enough. Hermione had planned on walking past-- avoidance of any contact whatsoever with Ron was completely necessary because if she did so it was a hundred percent she would break down. And hell would give way before she voluntarily did so.   
  
Oh no, Lady Luck was definitely _not_ shining on her. It was just a slight disruption in their snogging session, after all, yet Jance actually blew up at her. _Yeah, that's so cool, mate,_ thought Hermione sarcastically, _Get a room or something instead of lurking in the corridors then,_ she wanted to say.   
  
But she didn't, because Ron was there.   
  
Jance was going on and on and on about something completely trivial; she hadn't noticed what but it was something along the lines of whether Hermione was blind or something blah blah yada yada yada. And Hermione felt anger, of course, she tried to quench it by telling herself she absolutely couldn't explode right in front of her boy-- no, no, ex-boyfriend, but her emotions were foolhardy and they refused to listen to her mind.   
  
_Damn my heart,_ was her last sane thought. _Then_ she gave way to the surfacing fury. The torture her heart had gone through this year. The stress and frustratedness of it all.   
  
"Now, look, you BITCH! Who do you think you are, eh? Just a stupid idiotic transfer student who's got absolutely nothing BUT LOOKS! HELL, YOU DON'T EVEN HAVE THE LOOKS! PRETTY? MY ASS! I WONDER WHO'S GOT SUCH BAD TASTE TO ACTUALLY FALL FOR YOU! And, PUH-LEASE! Get a room with HIM--" at this Hermione jerked her thumb in Ron's direction. "IF YOU WANNA SNOG! You think it's nice laying on bed in the middle of the night hearing AWFULLY GROSSING-OUT SUCKING SOUNDS? HELL! I'VE GOT ENOUGH NIGHTMARES WITHOUT YOU TWO ADDING TO THEM!"   
  
Pausing she took a deep breath and was about to continued ranting when she caught sight of Ron's face.   
  
If he hadn't been so freckled in the first place his face would probably be white.   
  
_Oh no,_ Hermione thought, her heart sinking. _Had I gone too far this time?_   
  
In the silence that ensued after her outburst, that mental devil of hers tried taking over her mind again.   
  
_He's hurt you so much, a little explosion won't hurt him, _ whispered the dark voice.   
  
_No, no, Hermione, you ought to apologise, he was your best friend, for goodness' sake! At least you owe it to him, to apologise to his girlfriend,_ nagged the angel.   
  
_But that's the whole bloody point!_ the Devil screamed. _You should have been HIS girlfriend! He's a fool to dump you and he needs some sort of punishment one way or another! _   
  
And so it went, until Hermione felt like her head was splitting into two.   
  
"STOP IT!" she yelled, then realised the other two Gryffindors were staring uncertainly at her.   
  
She didn't give a damn what that Jance bitch thought, of course, but what would Ron think if she turned mentally unstable in front of him?   
  
Turning in the opposite direction she muttered a "sorry" then rushed off as fast her legs could carry.   
  
Oh God, she really regretted leaving the Great Hall that early.   
  
  


***END OF FLASHBACK***

  
  
  
Opening her eyes she realised that she had been clenching her hands so tightly her fingernails were digging into her palms. _Okay, now, cool down Granger, _she instructed herself. _Calm down, and act as though nothing had happened._   
  
She knew she could do it; she had been hiding all her emotions and feelings from the outside world for so long that she was used to it now. It wasn't as though she had some everlasting project with Ron or Jance; she could easily avoid them if she wanted to. The only place they could ever meet in close proximity was the Gryffindor common room but Hermione could always enter by the other way. Through the Prefects common room. The reason she hadn't been using that was because in some sicko way of hers she had convinced herself that Ron still MIGHT notice her. But she knew it was useless, now, of course, and she just had to accept the fact to move on.   
  
_Not hard, Granger, not hard at all. It's even easier than Snape's Potions lesson._   
  
Steeling her resolve she straightened determinedly. Then...   
  
_WHY THE HELL DOES HE APPEAR WHENEVER I LEAST WANT HIM TO?!_   
  
*   
  
Draco smirked at the Mudblood's expression-- anger, loathing, some sort of dread, even. She did not make any move, however, until he stopped around three inches away from her. Then she took a step backwards, almost tentatively.   
  
He controlled the urge to laugh out loud. It was just SO amusing; this girl retreating from him, when, after all, she had been the one who initiated their two kisses.   
  
Grinning to himself he took another step forwards, forcing her to back up against the wall.   
  
"Well, well, who do we have here?" he teased, then realised he was supposed to be nice.   
  
Oh brother, though. Who cares, he could always change his game tactics.   
  
Granger was staring back at him stonily, and Draco had to say one thing, he admired her guts. Most girls he knew would probably be cowering from fear right now-- but Granger had, instead, challenged him back. Even though it was only eye contact, Draco could tell.   
  
And that made the game more fun.   
  
"You enjoyed the kiss, didn't you?" he leaned in closer; breathed into her ear.   
  
"Wanna try again?"   
  
Without waiting for her reply he kissed her.   
  
Filthy, of course, touching a Mudblood always made him feel as though he had been rolling around in mud. But he couldn't deny that she was a rather good catch; he was out to have fun and he _would_ have it. Deepening the kiss, he smirked as he felt her arms snaked round his neck.   
  
_Ooo, so Granger's lusting for me, too._   
  
Wait a minute. TOO? Where had that telltale word come from? Too? No, definitely no. More like, _Granger's lusting for me._ Fullstop. Nothing more, nothing less.   
  
_Right?_   
  
  
+*+*+*+*+*+*+   
  
[JaE sPeAkIng]   
  
whew! chap6 finished, hope ya all like it, a little bit of kissing, and it IS longer. i think. LoL, dun haf a word counter here but sitting here for exactly half an hour tapping away at my keyboard SHOULD be yielding some sort *harvest*. Right? hahahaha... o no, forgimme, brain cells burnt after this chapt and still wishes m hermione*~. lolz....   
  
here's mi review-replies; gawd, ppl, thx so much! 50+!!   
  
**Belle**: "Ronbashing"?! hahaha... tt's a kewl way of putting it! Yep, sometimes Ron can be so clueless...   
  
**Nattygirl85**: THANKS!   
  
**Emilie**: Here's chap6, then, =þ   
  
**Paypay**: lol thx loads!   
  
**me**: kk will be sure to email u!   
  
**dansGurl21**: oh, erm, i DID mention in chap1, he's at Beuxbatons training to be an Auror you see. :D. haha, this chapt long enuf??   
  
**MajicalFerret**: o no, i missed my deadline by one day, plz dun chop me down!! haha... YES I WANT DRACO TOOO!!!   
  
**`div**: haha, yuppers, somehow i enjoying putting a *bad* streak in Hermione too... i mean it's no fun at all writing a goody-two-shoes is it?   
  
**gwen**: lol, it's pretty much the second or third time i tried writing this type of scene... thx for ur encouragement!   
  
**Shanshine**: YS!! it's NOT too harsh, ok?! hehehe... i understand wat u mean, i think so too, there WILL be a twist in the story but not at the end. TEEHEE!   
  
**Kerbi**: lol no prob, thx for reviewing!   
  
**Cindy**: *juicy*? haha... thot u thot tt it was **gross**? :D   
  
**Pearlyn**: YEA! MORE!   
  
**~dracos*gal~**: lingzi... c i so clever noe it's u immediately. ahhahah. dracosgal??   
  
**yao**: haha yao THX FOR URE ENTHU REPLIES!!! juz wanna let u noe, tho, tt u posted a same review twice. hahahah. and draco ISH gorgeous. and hermione pretty. yea! aniwae here's chap6, cuz i can write faster, i mean, nine days w/o sch i'll be on a writing spREE!!!   
  
  
THANKS LOADS AGAIN TO THOSE OF YOU WHO HAVE R&R!!! & ps...   
  
i noe some ppl kinda hate it when the authors ASK for reviews, but i just wanna sae that those reviews ya all ppl gave me REALLY kept me going. I'm a kinda low-self-esteem person u c, so i need all the encouragement i can get. :P lol, it's true, though, I was on cloud nine the whole day after knowing i reached 50 reviews for only 5 chapt! hahaha... yeps... so if u can, juz press that purple thingy down there, can u, i m looking forward to reading e comments!! (issit too much to ask for at least ten reviews for THIS chapter?? =þ, -a very very thickskinned author here). 


	7. Numbness

** *(IF YOU COME BACK)***   
  
  
**a/n**: WHEEEEEEE~!!! 73 REVIEWS? I LOVE YA GUYS!!! MORE! MORE! ::points to purple button at bottom left corner of page and grins like a crazy banshee::   
  
**disclaimer**: i don't particularly wish that HP belongs to me, but i would love it if someone gives me Draco. (",)   
  
  
**CHAPTER SEVEN: NUMBNESS**   
  
  
In the darkness of the dungeon that was Slytherin's common room, Draco sulked.   
  
He had never known rejection before. Never. And that was a fact, not something he had to convince himself about. The girls he had gone out with; made out with-- _he_ dumped them first, _always_, no exceptions-- those girls would never let go of him voluntarily, anyway.   
  
Yet in the corridor just now, Hermione Granger had pushed him away.   
  
Just when he had been feeling smug!   
  
It hadn't taken much effort to fire up a kiss -- in fact he hadn't done anything at all. Just stood there waiting for her to bump into him; hugged her to show his *sympathy*. She was the one who had kissed him first, damn it, he knew she did that because she was angry at Weasel but it still didn't change the fact that she _had_ kissed him. First.   
  
She had been the one who had started it all-- what right had she to push _him_ away?   
  
Running his hand through his hair impatiently he stared at the fire blazing in the hearth. He had been so confident that Granger _would_ respond to him-- what he hadn't expected was her pulling away. Thinking back he growled softly; damn Granger, he had his pride and she'd better show him some respect! Standing up abruptly, he kicked at the chair that stood in his way. He'd find her, make her cower under him; he was sick of acting *nice*, damn it, all he had wanted in the first place was to make her heartbroken, but since that would be hard to come by he just wanted to break her, damn it!   
  
Storming into his dorm he wrenched open the door that led to the Prefect's common room. He was seldom here, preferring the darkness of the Slytherin dungeons, but for once he was glad that he had such an easy access to Granger. _She'd better please me this time,_ he thought angrily, _else there would be hell to pay._   
  
*   
  
Sighing wearily Hermione leaned back against her armchair. She seemed to be doing that a lot, lately -- sighing, crying, being furious at Ron and Stacey and, for no reason at all, throwing herself all over Malfoy.   
  
And it was to this last detail her attention was drawn.   
  
_What had come over me?_ she wondered, staring blankly at the bookshelf in front of her. She couldn't, and didn't, deny the fact that she enjoyed Malfoy's touch; even though that made her feel rather guilty, somehow, and confused. She wanted to feel him, alright, but then again she winced at the thought of being near him. Mind and body are separate she supposed, logically she couldn't stand him, but her body ached for his touch. _Then what about my heart? _   
  
That, well, was the ultimate question. The question she didn't really want to answer.   
  
She had been furious at the sight of Ron and Stacey together, of course; just seeing them hand in hand made her want to break something. And, well, that kind of feeling could only be described as jealousy-- was she feeling jealous? She didn't know the answer to that one, _ Ha, a know-it-all not knowing an answer for once,_ she could even imagine Malfoy saying that to her... oh no! Why had she thought of him?   
  
Burying her head in her hands she resisted the urge to scream out loud.   
  
She was still in love with Ron, that was for sure. Even though he was with Stacey and not her she still cared about him... thought about him. He plagued her dreams... her fantasies... her heart... her mind. He was all she could ever think of-- one glance from him could send delightful shivers down her spine; one smile could light up her day as corny as it was. That he could do... until Malfoy.   
  
Malfoy and his dastardly plan...   
  
She knew why he was doing this, of course.   
  
To torment her.   
  
Sometimes she wondered if Malfoy's sole purpose in life was to make others' miserable. He was always out to pick on people-- course, his all-time favourites being the Wonder Trio, he had so termed them, but he enjoyed using his power over other people, too, she had seen him threaten his Slytherin juniors sometimes along the corridors. It was definitely not surprising, therefore, that he decided to make her his new game.   
  
_But for what?_   
  
_To get a kick out of seeing me break? To feel triumph over my failure? To laugh at me? _   
  
_Or, to charm me, into his arms, then dump me faster than I can say "I love you Malfoy?"_   
  
God, she was so damn confused.   
  
Oh, she was definitely NOT into Malfoy. Her heart and her mind were, for once, agreeing on that fact.   
  
But... her body seemed to have a different say.   
  
And she hated that. Like just now, for instance. When she had been feeling so horrible after the encounter with Ron and the b*tch-from-hell, he had come along, teased her, mocked her, then kissed her. And she HAD responded, god, she had twirled her arms right round his neck and kissed him back. It was as though her body had a will of its own-- her mind and her heart had to scream no ten times before she yanked herself away from him. What was happening to her? She had always prided herself for being self-controlled, but it was as if he exuded this... charisma...? Magnetism? That made her body unable to resist him.   
  
She should be glad, she supposed, that it was only her body. Thank God she hadn't started thinking about him in other ways... like... for example... _FOR EXAMPLE ONLY!!_... loving him.   
  
Hermione sighed... stretched. Her mind was still in a jumble-- god... it was pretty late... she should be going to sleep...   
  
A knock on the door. From the Gryffindor common room.   
  
Turning the knob she stifled a yawn... then found that she hardly needed to do that anymore. Her eyes widening in surprise, she tried to slam the door shut but he had wedged his foot in and was refusing to budge.   
  
*   
  
Draco was pacing.   
  
He was still pissed off, of course, at Granger for rejecting him. But it was rather late... what if she was already sleeping?   
  
_Well since when do you care about her beauty sleep anyway,_ his mind retorted snappishly.   
  
He supposed it was true... Why should he give a damn about what Granger was doing? He was a Malfoy, after all, and she a lowly Mudblood. She should be rejoicing over the fact that he didn't make her scrub his bedroom floors.   
  
Stepping right in front of the wooden door that had an elaborate H engraved upon it he was about to barge right in when he heard voices.   
  
He hesitated.   
  
*   
  
"Ron, what are you doing here?" Hermione glanced up at her ex-boyfriend... her source of anguish these past few days. She was tired and exhausted and definitely in no mood to deal with him... but he had insisted on coming in and he was now standing stiffly in the middle of the room while she tried to make herself casually comfy.   
  
"I... want to talk to you," he said, finally, after a few moments of awkward pause.   
  
Hermione stared at the floor. _Girl you need some guts,_ she told herself sternly. _No matter what you CAN'T break down or forgive him, it's his fault in the first place! _   
  
"So, talk," she said abruptly.   
  
_Good girl, just the right tone._   
  
Ron was shifting from one foot to another, his arms hanging at his sides a tad bit uncomfortably. "Just now... you blew up at Stace..."   
  
"Stace? Oh, what a sweet name," Hermione cut in sarcastically. She had tried to keep her mouth shut but the words had just tumbled out.   
  
Ron ignored her snide comment. "I just wanna say... it WAS your own fault you know... you SHOULD have been watching where you were going... I mean... you sure won't like it if someone walks smack into you while you were kissing your sweetheart will you? Yeah... that's my point... I dunno... I was thinking... maybe you could apologise for shouting all those rude stuff to her? I mean... she hadn't insulted you in any way had she... it's kinda unfair to treat her like that when the problem's none of her business in the first place. And..."   
  
He trailed off; actually had the *manners* to quiver under her glare. What was he thinking of, HER fault? SHE should say sorry to THAT B*TCH? UNFAIR TREATMENT OF HER? Chuckling bitterly she shook her head and stood up slowly, strangely satisfied that he was now looking sort of scared.   
  
"Now, look here, Ron," she smiled sweetly, "Think back about what you had just said. Wanna take back your words?" She placed her hands on his shoulders; grinned at him.   
  
He stuttered-- and Hermione had the urge to cackle. Fighting down her sudden insane desire she narrowed her eyes angrily. "Damn you, you have no idea how hard it has been for me this two weeks, have you? Oh no, you shouldn't have, considering the amount of hollow space inside your pretty head. Let me tell you-- see me getting thinner? More gaunt? Sleep building under my eyes? Dozing off in History of Magic at least thrice? YOU are the cause of all this, you know that? My insomnia... sleepless nights... or else it's nightmares. YOU caused all these, get it? That info stored in your pathetic excuse of a brain? Well, what have you got to say?"   
  
Hermione was numbed. Felt numbed. She had a distant feeling that she shouldn't be treating Ron this way. He was after all her first and only love and she _shouldn't_ be so harsh. But she was beyond logic, beyond common sense, beyond anger. She felt only a slight twinge of disappointment... otherwise... she was numbed.   
  
Ron had paled, making his freckles stand out even more. She could see him gulping, then he retorted weakly, "Well you did seem to enjoy Malfoy."   
  
"Oh no, Ronnie-kins, wrong thing to say, definitely the wrong thing to say," she hissed. Why had he brought Malfoy up... feeling a slight jerk on her heartstrings in her heart she continued, "What's more you can't really compare yourself to Draco could you..."   
  
Looking back Hermione had no idea what made her say all that... but she supposed she had been feeling so angry at Ron then she had done all she could to hurt him. Made him go through the torture she had gone through. Yeah, that was probably why she had said what she had said.   
  
"You are just a poor kid, that's all... You're so damn cowardly... so damn _materialistic_. Well at least Draco needn't be that, need he? At least he's got the money and the power to be arrogant and jerky. Well, you, what right have you to go around dumping and insulting _me_ when it's obvious you are way below me even though I'm just a Mudblood? And for your info... Draco's definitely a better kisser than you."   
  
With that last conclusive statement she shoved him out of her room. He complied, probably too shocked by her mean comments, and Hermione collapsed onto her bed, drained.   
  
_Merlin, Merlin, Merlin... WHAT had she done?_   
  
*   
  
Outside her room in the Prefect's common room, Draco Malfoy put his hand on the doorknob.   
  
  
+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+   
  
[JaE sPeAkInG]   
  
me... seriously i don't know how i feel about this chapter, lol. m i making hermione a tad bit too evil? I know... all the things she said to Ron... they were darn insulting... Hermione doesn't seem like tt type of gal does she? Well... i NEED her to be that on-the-spur-of-the-moment mean, though... aniwaes she's in luv and damn jealous so let's just excuse her irrational behaviour k? hehe!   
  
Aniwae... guys i'm really happy about all your reviews... special thanks to LZ n Jel for letting me hit the 70-mark! Once again... is it too horrible... to ask for fifteen reviews? Plz? heeheeheee... aniwaes below's the review-replies!   
  
**raindrops**: lol yea i'm keeping going! *_*   
  
**Cindy**: wahahhahax, u hoh,wanna tell me ani ideas u haf tell over the fone!!! **active imaginiation** sia! ;)   
  
**Kerbi**: hahah yea i was thinking tt part was kinda cute!   
  
**jelzz**: wat chenquan me... muz support me muah :D   
  
**junz**: yeayea... CHAPTER 7!! WHEEEE!   
  
**MichaelRocks**: haha yea i'm on a writing spree!! erm... hermione is DEFINITELY not crazy. she's juz in luv, tt's all, and i'm sure you do irrational things when ure in luv. i mean, would u like the gal ure ex-bf dumps u for?? definitely no, right? :D   
  
**yao**: she too much stress cope up muah, :D, this chapt is even worse, haha.   
  
**Pearlyn**: lol~! here's the next chappie!   
  
**Draco A.K.A. Arieanna Lupin**: help me say thx to her!! :D... and thx to YOU for putting me on ure fav author's!! hahaha... i'll read ure fics if i haf e time! :D   
  
**magicalferret**: wahahha do u really own ferrets? that'll be SO cute! Eminem? erm... i'm not a big fan of his.. hehe.. prefer BLUE! YEA! BLUE ROX! oops... chicken grease?! lol!   
  
**`div**:lol haha now she's exploding up on ron... sighs... **Poor ron**   
  
**aquamoongemini**: yea~! i luv guys wif a bad streak in them too, lol, and tom felton's HOT!   
  
**Paypay**: yeah~ here's the next chappie!   
  
**Nattygirl85**: hahahah... thx for reviewing...   
  
**ilovedracosomuchiwannadie**: LINGZI! ::makes a slitting motion against throat:: stop coming up wif lame nicks!!! (even tho tt idea was mine...)   
  
**Shanshine**: LOL YEAH hERe's the nExt CHaPTER!!!! dun worri, nuthin graphic!   
  
Right, that's it, i LOVE SARS (only in the sense that it's letting us miss sch, def not in the sense that it's killing ppl), haha, we haf 9 days without school!! and NO homework!! WHEEEE!!! i'll be writing more, i promise, but ya guys haf to keep ure side of the bargain and review too!! LOL!! 


	8. Pillow Fight

** *(IF YOU COME BACK)***   
  
  
**a/n**: ninety! oh GAWD! can i haf 100 for this chappie pls?? -smiles widely- hahha... btw i know this fic is going a lil bit too slow, but i need tt becuz to make draco n hermione fall in love WITHOUT going OOC i have to make it as slow as possible. u understand, don't u? i can't haf them juz suddenly falling head over heels for each other, it juz doesn't feel right. so, yeah, chapter 8... (btw if u look closely there ARE some little signs of them starting to care for each other!!=))   
  
I know i took a dang lot of time getting this up... but sorry, really no inspiration! and i do need ideas when i write... else i'll get this empty kinda feeling... juz hope this chappie is okay enuf. :D.   
  
ps... thanks SPIKA for beta-reading, and SY for helping me out!   
  
**disclaimer**: i don't particularly wish that HP belongs to me, but i would love it if someone gives me Draco. (",)   
  
  
**CHAPTER EIGHT: PILLOW FIGHT**   
  
  
Hermione was just getting under the covers when another knock sounded, but this time from the door leading to the Prefects' Common Room. Rubbing her eyes blearily, she yanked her blanket over her head resolutely.   
  
"Go away," she grumped loudly, "I'm trying to sleep."   
  
Squeezing her eyes shut, she prayed hard that whoever it was could take the hint and leave her alone.   
  
No such luck, however.   
  
"Hermione, I _know_ you aren't asleep, so even if you don't let me in I'm gonna barge in anyway."   
  
_MALFOY?!_   
  
Her eyes flew open; she sat up so suddenly for a moment the blood rushing to her head made her dizzy.   
  
_Had he heard everything that I said just now?_   
  
Her stomach felt weird; _better not_, she hoped. Just as she was about to shout back at him, that she _was_ really tired, the door flew open and he sauntered right in.   
  
*   
  
Draco was getting rather impatient; true, the eavesdropping session had been rather fun; enriching even-- but Granger was taking such an awfully long time to decide whether he was safe to let in or not! _I'm a Malfoy, I can do anything I feel like doing._ he thought haughtily as he pointed his wand at the door. _I shouldn't even have knocked or asked for her permission in the first place._   
  
"Alohomara," he commanded.   
  
The lock unlatched; he pushed it hard and swaggered in.   
  
Then stopped.   
  
_Merlin... she's so damn pretty!_   
  
The Gryffindor girl was sitting upright in her queen-sized four-poster bed, her hair slightly messy and her blanket spread carelessly round her legs. Her brown eyes were wide as she observed his actions, and he noticed, for the first time, how long her eyelashes were.   
  
His breath caught in his throat, but he shook himself angrily._A Malfoy never feels anything-- I'm NOT feeling anything for her; she isn't WORTH my feelings in the first place!_   
  
Managing to retain his cool he made his way to one of the plush armchairs, then plopped down and crossed his legs casually.   
  
"What?" said Granger irritably.   
  
"Oh, nothing, just came to see how you were doing," he drawled sarcastically.   
  
He had planned to teach her a lesson, but... what the heck, she was too traumatized to be further terrorized by him... he could put off his torture plans for her till another day he supposed. But he didn't like this feeling... it was as though he _cared_ for her, no matter how teeny weeny that affection was... he still didn't like it. _Probably my raging hormones_, he dismissed, after all Mudblood or Pureblood she _was_ gorgeous, no denying it. _I'm just too caught up in the moment,_ he thought, _I just like her looks, that's all._   
  
He looked over at Granger; saw that she was wringing her hands and looking at him in a frightened sort of way.   
  
"What?" It was his turn to be annoyed.   
  
"W-well... erm... how did you know I was awake?"   
  
"Wanna talk about it?" he asked lightly.   
  
An expression of horror flitted across her face, and she gaped at him. "You heard? You heard every single word?"   
  
"From the beginning till the end," he confirmed, and chuckled to himself when she paled.   
  
A muffled scream brought his attention back to her-- she had dived underneath her blanket. "God, Granger," he said, amused, "You three-year-old or something?"   
  
"Of course not," came the blurred reply. "It's just that you were EAVESDROPPING!"   
  
"Why not?" he countered, smirking, "I can do whatever I want. I am a Malfoy."   
  
"Malfoy, bull----," he distinctly heard her mutter.   
  
"What did you say?" It was apparent, of course, that she had just cursed his family name. But he was not going to let her get away with that! Being a Malfoy was his _pride_, no one could ever insult his family much less a lowly-- a lowly--   
  
Somehow, strangely, he couldn't get the term out.   
  
MUDBLOOD, he thought fiercely.MUDBLOOD. She's a-- a--   
  
_What the hell is happening to him?!_   
  
Determinedly ignoring his sudden inability to link the word *mudblood* and *her* in the same sentence he stood up and walked over to her bedside. Looming over her huddled form he said as menacingly as he could, "Look here, Granger, what did you just call me?"   
  
"Bull----," she repeated defiantly, her head emerging out of the gold embroidered blanket.   
  
He felt a familiar surge of anger, but surprisingly subconsciously suppressed it. "Say that again and I'll do something to you," he hissed. Glad that he could, at least, still feel angry at her.   
  
"Yeah, I said that twice, how many times must I say it again? B-u-l-l-s-h-i-t!"   
  
*   
  
Hermione struggled out of her blanket; crossing her arms she kneeled on her bed and glared at Malfoy. _What's his problem anyway? Barging in like he owns the world. Okay, so he's rich, but this is MY room and MY privacy! He's got no right to eavesdrop on me THEN come in and bother me all over again! Okay, so he didn't exactly bother me, but I can't stand his mere presence, okay, so I CAN, but I'm in no mood to, he knew what happened anyway, can't he be sensitive for ONCE?!_   
  
"I said Malfoy, BULLSHIT! How many times do I need to repeat that?" she snapped, angry at herself for being angry at Ron, angry at Malfoy for intruding in her privacy. "I'm not in the mood to have any form of contact whatsoever with you now, so CAN YOU PLEASE GET OUT OF MY ROOM?!"   
  
Snatching a pillow, she aimed it at his head. "That's one for you, Ferret Boy!" she yelled, and smirked satisfactorily when the pillow hit him on his head. "You want more?"   
  
*   
  
Damn Granger! Who did she think she was, anyway? Throwing a pillow at him like that-- he grabbed the object of offence from the floor and hurled it back at her. She caught it deftly, having anticipated his attack, then with lightning quickness threw it back at him.   
  
"Stop it, Granger!" he hollered, catching the pillows and glaring at her. But his warning fell on deaf ears, as she pranced round the room searching for more fluffy cushions to hit him with.   
  
"Stop it!" he tried again, but shut up when another pillow came whizzing past his head.   
  
"Gone mad or something," he muttered to himself. Abandoning his captured pillows he strode over to where Granger was standing and grinning evilly at him. "You crazy, or what?" he hissed, but she just fluttered her eyelashes and smiled up demurely at him.   
  
A strange feeling washed over him; he didn't know what but he did the only thing that came into his mind.   
  
He kissed her.   
  
Not for the fun of it... but because he wanted to.   
  
  
+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+   
  
[JaE sPeAkInG]   
  
right, guys, i know it's been kinda long since i last updated, but as abovementioned i had this gawddang writer's block and i couldn't get anything out. aniwae i know this chappie is pretty short... but it's not completely pointless, lol. draco's showing some *signs*!!! heeheh... and solli if u think i'm going too slow, but like i said to keep the characters within their characters i cannot juz rush the relationship for the sake of rushing. get wat i mean? hehehe. yeps. aniwae....   
  
Paypay: heheheh... this chappie's quite short, sorry!   
  
Cindy: aww.. realli... hahaha... thx a lot for all ure help!   
  
Draco/ron/lupinsgrl: oh okay... ehm... sorry for the delay...   
  
MichaelRocks: hehe, here's chap8!   
  
junz: yes of cuz! wishes m hermione tho...   
  
magicalferret:bob&jewel ure ferrets? hehe. erm... it happened in Hermione's dorm, which is a prefect dorm, that has two doors, one leading to the gryffindor common room and the other to the prefect's. =D   
  
arabella malfoy: hehe... ppl do strange things when they're in love!   
  
destinygurl: haha... hope this chappie is ok...   
  
`div: heheh. now u noe! =D   
  
Sunshine Stargirl: heheh... here's the chap, sorry for the delay!   
  
CindyLea:hehe... like i said... she's juz jealous... :D   
  
Margaret: yes yes i'm keeping going! hahahah   
  
Kerbi: throw a shoe?! haha... guess throwing pillows aren't tt different. hahahah.   
  
Girl-named-Belle: haha...aniwae here's the chappie, hope you enjoy!   
  
wow, guys, 91reviews!!! ::dances around my computer:: OOPS! haha. aniwae... thickskinned jae here again... can make it up to 100?? plz?? juz 9 more reviews!! k? K! hehhehehehe...   
  
**review! xD**


	9. Truce

** *(IF YOU COME BACK)***   
  
  
**important!! please read!! i am sorry!!**   
  
/24/6/03/   
  
right. I know i deserved to be hex to death, roused, then hexed to death all over again. it's been blardeyily (yes i'm cursing myself) two months since i've updated, and i'm really really really sorry. i hope you guys will understand, though, because over here in Singapore it's a daily rat race. EVen for us teens our top priority is to study... study... and study. (Sometimes it's so stressful i juz feel like emigrating. but of course that's impossible). Anyways... yeah. My results have been dropping from A's to B's... which, to us Singaporeans, is a big deal. -_-" (i dun wanna care animore!!!)   
  
i admit, i've been somewhat procrastinating. Even when i manage to get my ass in front of the comp my mind's too full of the loads of tests and homework our teachers heap upon us every day. Even now, during the hols, it's been impossible to find free time to write. Projects... school activities... plus i've got a piano concert coming up so yeah... i hope you can understand!!!   
  
i swear... i will NOT abandon this fic. The encouragement and support you reviewers out there have provided me is enough to make me write. it's just that... updates will take much longer. I hope, though, sincerely, that you will still keep by my fic... i'd be really really grateful!!   
  
You will notice that i've reloaded this fic... i've taken out that part about sirius. If you've read HPOotP you'd know why... it's just something minor in my fic but i'm also using this rare opportunity i have to apologise.   
  
One thing i'd like to ask from you guys... [horrible of me i know, since i've not been giving ya guys anything by updating =(] i'd really really really like to know what you all think of the fifth book [which came out on 21st]. please, if you will, just copy this link to your browser and read my thoughts... and... if you'r kind enough, please comment in my guestbook! it's jaex . diaryland . com / hp5 . html ... no major spoilers inside there... no outright details... but there will still be some tiny hints ( i do need to mention that particular thing if i want to comment about it don't I?) that won't really affect anything if you have not read the book yet. Please, once again, just spare me a few minutes, to read my review, because i've been feeling rather..._weird_ since i started reading the story and i do really need someone to share my feelings with.   
  
I know i know... this has been a v long and naggy author's note... but... once again, sORRy! and please comment!   
  
  
  
a very guilty dracoJAE   
  
  
  
----------------------------------------------   
  
**a/n**: ** I AM SORRRRRRRRRYYYYYYYYYY!!!!!! i know it's been almost a month since i updated, but i have valid reasons, i swear!!!!   
  
First, well, there had been some probs wif ff.net and i couldn't upload my stuff so in the end i was so dang frustrated i didn't come on for a week. then went on a reading spree and wallowed in despair-- all the other fics are so good compared to mine! When i finally got the *urge* to write again, well, school had to start and leave me with no time! SO I AM REALLY SORRY!!! ESP TO MARGARET!!!**   
  
I'm very very very grateful to ya all for reviewing-- it really gives me encouragement! In fact the reviews were the only thing that kept me going when i was hafing my "down" mood, so THANKS! In this chappie... well... u get the gist of it out of the title! Draco's having second thoughts about Hermione!!! ::wink wink nudge nudge::   
  
okie... betta stop wif the crap and start with the real stuff... thanks SPIKA for beta-reading!   
  
**disclaimer**: i don't particularly wish that HP belongs to me, but i would love it if someone gives me Draco. (",)   
  
  
**CHAPTER NINE: TRUCE**   
  
  
"Truce?"   
  
Hermione glanced down uncertainly at the Slytherin's outstretched hand. They were both sitting on the floor, legs crossed and surrounded by plump pillows.   
  
The kiss earlier had caught her by surprise, truth to be told. It was as though Malfoy _wanted_ it to happen, unlike the earlier three, where two were initiated by her out of anger and the third his means of mocking when she was feeling upset. This kiss... somehow... it was a different feeling, encompassing of a whole new set of possibilities. But no, she didn't want to go into that, not right now, anyway-- _Yep. Truce. At least I can enjoy some form of civility, even if it's from him._   
  
At last she nodded, shook his hand, and was pleasantly surprised that he smiled back at her.   
  
_If only he can smile like that more often,_ she mused.   
  
*   
  
Draco wasn't exactly sure what he was doing.   
  
_Offering Granger truce?_ Definitely unexpected of him.   
  
But then again he couldn't really say that he was surprised at himself. She looked so pretty sitting there, illuminated by the numerous candles she had enchanted to float around the room, so beautiful, so sweet, so... like a... _goddess_.   
  
Come to think of it he wasn't exactly sure what was happening to him, either.   
  
_It's just a silly thing,_ he thought firmly, _Just some silly stage every teen guy goes through. Of course I'm stunned by her beauty-- been that way since the fourth year Yule Ball. It's not like I care for anything else-- it's just a bonus addition to the game, eh, muggle-born or not at least she's PRETTY._   
  
Subconsciously he looked up and smiled at the Gryffindor sitting opposite him.   
  
*   
  
They remained silent for a few minutes-- Hermione lost in her own thoughts, Malfoy in his. _Well, well, who'd have ever thought_-- she was actually starting to feel glad for his offer. It, in the least, meant someone she could talk to, no matter if he be an "enemy" or not-- she had been feeling so lonely for the past few days, what with Harry and Ron gone and she hadn't any other actual friends anyway. As much as she disliked Malfoy-- she couldn't exactly say _hate_; it was too strong a word-- she welcomed the prospect of having an actual conversation with him.   
  
"Perhaps we can do the introductions all over again," Malfoy spoke up-- no, _Draco_, Hermione corrected herself.   
  
*   
  
_Unbelievable._   
  
_What the hell am I doing?!_   
  
_Right. I'm doing nothing. I'm just going along with the game. That's all. Plain and simple. Offering truce with Hermione is the perfect way to go about my plan. Yep. And her prettiness is a bonus, not like I'm drowned in it. _   
  
_Hermione? Since when did I start thinking of her as HERMIONE?_   
  
_Part of the plan, part of the plan, part of the plan..._   
  
As soon as the words left Draco's mouth, he felt a strange lightness; as though he was floating on air. But that feeling soon vanished, and he shook himself.   
  
"Well, alright," said Hermione-- _No, Granger,_ he corrected himself. "I'm Hermione Granger, nice to meet you!"   
  
"Draco Malfoy," he replied, and grinned at her.   
  
It wasn't hard to do that, actually-- grinning, smiling, being nice to her. He had thought, before, that associating with a Mudblood was sure to be a challenge to his stomach-- he had wondered, initially, whether he could stand being near one without feeling the urge to run off and get soaked in a long bath. But now, sitting with her, on the floor, with her dimpling up at him in a moment of true happiness-- he was starting to think that...   
  
He had never really known Hermione Granger, truth to be told. When they first met he had just treated her as one of Harry Potter's sidekicks-- just there, just _around_, just to be insulted at to piss Potter off but not to be taken notice of. In fact the only time he had _truly_ saw her as her own person was during the fourth year Yule Ball, but even that realisation faded quickly when he saw her back at Potter's side again the next day. _If only she wasn't a muggle-born,_ thought Draco wistfully.   
  
There was a moment of awkward silence-- expected and accepted, of course, they had been *enemies*, or rather, THOUGHT they had been, for so long, that it was weird just being next to each other without quarreling.   
  
"We can do our Transfiguration project, you know," he cleared his throat, then looked at her. He knew she would love that suggestion-- who were her better friends than books? She wasn't a know-it-all for nothing; even he had to admit that however grudgingly. She worked for it, and she deserved it.   
  
As anticipated she flashed a delighted smile at him and said, "D-Draco, well, you just wait here and I'll get the stuff."   
  
He nodded, chuckling slightly at the slight stammer in her voice when she said his name. But once again it wasn't something to be shocked at-- it was the first time in seven years she had actually called him by his name.   
  
There was a few bangs here and there, then Herm-_Granger_ appeared with the T package. Sitting back down she untied the thread binding the parchment carefully, then unrolled the paper and stared at it for a few seconds.   
  
"Well?" Draco prompted, and Hermione glanced up.   
  
"Guess what, Draco, we have to learn how to be an Animagus."   
  
*****   
  
_What?! An ANIMAGUS?_   
  
For a while he stared at Hermione disbelievingly, but she showed him the parchment and his doubts were cleared.   
  
"But doesn't that take real lots of experience and research and handling?" he asked before he could stop himself.   
  
"Yeah," Hermione said, scanning the pages once again. "I'm sure Prof McGonagall or Dumbledore has their reasons, though. It'll be a lot of fun. Tonks can help us, you know, and I'm sure Prof McGonagall won't mind giving us some tips."   
  
Tonks. Nymphadora Tonks. Once a member of the Order of the Phoenix she had recently taken up the Defence Against Dark Arts post. She had been a very helpful witch... too helpful, in fact, in areas concerning the Boy-Who-Lived. Perhaps Draco was jealous-- _whatever_. True, he was starting to feel more and more neutral towards H-Granger (_who am I kidding? I lik--_disconcerted he pushed that nagging thought out of his mind), but one principle of his still remained. Never ever to ask help from anybody who was chummy with Potter. Because it'd be like he was admitting defeat to them. Granger was, of course, a different case, but then again she was his assigned partner.   
  
"No, Hermione." he said, after inhaling a deep breath.   
  
"No what?"   
  
"No asking Tonks."   
  
Startled, Hermione stared up at him. "What do you mean?" she asked slowly.   
  
"I don't wanna get any form of help from anybody with relations to Potter," he replied curtly, then almost grimaced at the look that flitted past her face.   
  
"Oh? So what about me?" she inquired sarcastically, and he opened his mouth but closed it again. He didn't really know what to say.   
  
"I'm Harry's friend, too, you know. Were you offering the truce as a joke? Eh? To poke fun at me, or something, probably you've got a wizard camera with you hidden somewhere, now, then you can show it to the Slytherins-- 'Look, guys, Look at that mudblood, so obedient to me!' Is that what you are going to do? Huh?"   
  
For once in his life Draco Malfoy was speechless.   
  
"I'm sorry, _Draco_, I thought you were really being nice, for once. Looks like there's no such word as 'nice' in your dictionary, huh, so please, get out of my room. I'm angry and exhausted and tired and I've enough emotional mood swings today to last me a whole year. I don't need you to add to them so PLEASE, get out."   
  
He longed to reach over, then, caressed her cheek with his fingers. But the fiery light he knew so well was in her eyes-- and not looking for a fight he sighed wearily and got up.   
  
Before he exited the room, however, he turned back and said, "It's up to you, you know, whether to trust me or not."   
  
*   
  
Hermione stared, involuntarily, as Draco Malfoy strode out of her room with a sweep of his robes.   
  
_Perhaps I had been too harsh,_ she thought. _Perhaps he DID mean it._   
  
  
  
+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+   
  
[JaE sPeAkInG]   
  
right. guys. I'm VERY VERY VERY SORRY, ONCE AGAIN, FOR THE INHUMAN DELAY!!! ::Please forgive me?:: -sheepish look-   
  
aniwaes, well, this chappie... quite okay, i supposed, but once again, **plz R&R!!!** is it too much to ask for 15 more? LOL!   
  
here's the review-replies...   
  
to **Paypay,Mione-n-Draco4ever, gwen, dansGurl21, raindrops, Elena and Harmoni**, thanks a lot!   
  
Lenia: well yeah i thought so, too, lol, thanks for reading and sorry for the delay!   
  
yiming: lol... tom's gorgeous okie! btw... didya know i'm your cousin when you first read this story? =)!   
  
Janice: wow, long analysis! hahahah... yep... serves Ron right!!! haiz, though, poor Ron... but then again Draco is so much better, huh? lol!   
  
yao: muz think of a dramatic way to end mua... hahaha... no kissies in this chap!   
  
dracoism: well meat NVM! thanks for reviewing~!   
  
magicalferret: oops... i'm sorry sorry sorry sorry!!! really sorry!!! here's the chappie!   
  
Kerbi: hey you were my 100th reviewer, at first, :P, but there was this real insulting reviewer in front of you whom i deleted therefore now you'r the 99th but NVM! thanks for r&r and supporting me all the way thru!   
  
Girl-named-Belle: good for you... lol... we still have tests every week =(.   
  
Margaret: I'm VERY SORRY!!! ::conks my head on the wall to apologise:: but i've been really bz and all that-- here's the next chp aniwaes!   
  
CindyLea: hey thanks for visiting my personal archive!   
  
junz: longer pillow fight? muahahha... nvm nvm... ahh... this chappie...   
  
Cindy: hahahah OF COURSE! way to go @!   
  
  
  
right, whew, finally done. once again i apologise for the ridiculous delay-- but i'd love it if ya all can take the time & visit my personal fanfic archive! it's "(", and not really completed, but i'd really appreciate your comments. also i've got a new story ".Thoughtbook of My Life.", it's a D/Hr fic, of course, in Hr's POV, her journal-- you can find the story under my bio, too. i've created a site just for it, so mebbe you might go there and drop a note? teehee!   
  
that's all, gals, plz **R&R!**


	10. Not A Game

** *(IF YOU COME BACK)***   
  
  
**a/n**: I'm such an ASS, aren't I? But before I hex myself to oblivion I must thank you guys (25 reviews 4 1 chap!) for always being there to support me and offering me encouragement ^_^. I'm really sorry and I know homework's not an excuse... or maybe it is.(read the previous chapter's a/n for my really long and naggy apology! xD!) I'm just really really sorry for not updating for so many months-- the past number of weeks have been really stressful... and I was really under pressure because my results were slipping from A's to C's. So... yeah... Sorry, once again... I'll continue this fic, of course, but I'll take a longer time doing it. School, homework and tests still have to be my top priority if I want to get good grades, then a scholarship to overseas for university. So thanks for standing by ^_^!   
  
ps: this chapter is un-beta-ed because SPIKA has not gotten back to me for more than a week. So do forgive me for any errors ^_^.  
  
**disclaimer**: i don't particularly wish that HP belongs to me, but i would love it if someone gives me Draco. (",)   
  
  
**CHAPTER TEN: NOT A GAME**   
  
  
The classroom was set in full preparation for the demonstration; the tables had been arranged in a circular manner. Hermione set her books down beside Draco quietly, then sat down and stared resolutely to the front.   
  
The silence between them was tensed. _Of course,_ Hermione thought. Even though she knew she should have given Draco the benefit of the doubt, she was still wary. After all it had been six years of grudge and dislike... she wasn't that forgiving, and she wasn't that soft-hearted. It would take Draco more than one abrupt sentence to convince her of his sincerity. More than one sentence to convince her that he was telling the _truth_, and not playing some cocked-up game the Slytherins usually had in mind.   
  
Professor McGonagall had arranged this extra lesson in hopes of aiding the weaker students to understand the project she had assigned. It was a Saturday afternoon, and the heat was unbearably scorching, but Hermione managed to ignore both the weather and the boy beside her.   
  
She was quite excited-- Prof McGonagall had promised a step-to-step explanation of transforming into an Animagus. Even though she and Draco (_Malfoy_, she insisted inside her head) were currently at loggerheads she would not allow anything to jeopardize their project. It was a major one, Prof McGonagall had told them, and Hermione considered marks too serious to play the fool with. Too important, in fact, to be affected by some childish pettiness.   
  
Childish pettiness. _Yes, that's right,_ Hermione thought, sneaking a glance at the blonde-haired Slytherin beside her. _I'm being awfully childish... but then again isn't he?_   
  
The Transfiguration teacher had come into the room--- Hermione sat up straighter. From the corner of her eye she caught sight of a slight smirk playing at Draco's lips-- she scowled and turned away from him.   
  
  
---------------------//*   
  
  
"Look, Malfoy," called the brown-haired Gryffindor, and he turned to stare at her. _Oh, so it's back to Malfoy now, eh?_ He didn't really understand why he was feeling what he was feeling: bitter... angry... even upset. But one thing Draco knew for sure: He was calling his 'game' quits.   
  
It had all started as a game, hadn't it? A fun, malicious, perfect Slytherin-style _game_. But the strange and foreign emotions it had roused in him... the slightest hint that he was starting to _care_ for a Muggleborn... it was all too risky. Malfoys don't _feel_, for goodness sake, not even a little bit, and Draco wasn't about to make an exception just because the girl was pretty. _Yeah, well, keep on telling yourself that,_ from somewhere a nasty voice popped into his head, _ If it's only her LOOKS... You wouldn't even be bothered, and you wouldn't even be thinking in this way!_   
  
His pride was unwilling ot let him do so, but Draco had to admit that that was the truth. It wasn't just the pretty factor... oh, no, his attraction towards her was more along the lines of the witch being intelligent, gentle, serious, talented... _Well, yeah, I get the gist, _he thought to himself sarcastically. It was, also, (he supposed), her Gryffindor qualites-- begrudging as he was there existed no doubt that she was brave, courageous and loyal. She had went on (too many) Voldemort-vanquishing-expeditions with Potter for her to be weak, and even though Draco didn't understand how someone could possibly be so _good_ he had to respect her for that.   
  
*   
  
Hermione wasn't looking, or else she would have noticed Draco's rather blatant stare. Instead, being the studious girl she was, she had already slotted out the instruction sheets and was poring through them.   
  
"Cross-species... Registering with the Ministry... yeah I know all that."   
  
She had developed the habit of muttering to herself throughout her Hogwarts years; she found it easier to concentrate on the task at hand. Pushing a stray lock of fringe behind her ear she shifted her chair closer to the table and crossed her legs.   
  
"Dra--Malfoy," she muttered, and was answered by his usual complacent drawl.   
  
"Yes, Granger?"   
  
"Look, let's put aside our differences shall we," she said, firmly, catching his eye but then looking away again. She saw his mouth twitch at her words-- _Oh bother,_ she thought exasperatedly, _So I was the one who insisted on acknowledging our differences. I shouldn't have blown up yester-night, then I wouldn't have such a hard time trying to co-operate._   
  
*   
  
Draco knew he was being a smart-ass, but he couldn't resist smirking at the Gryffindor girl. _She looks so cute when she's exasperated_, he thought, then caught himself. _Whoa there, Malfoy, there's no 'cute' in the family dictionary!_   
  
It was an understatement; the fact that he was experiencing strange emotions. Perhaps it was because of this foreignness that he felt the tendency to push them away.   
  
"M--Malfoy?"   
  
He caught the hesitance in her voice, but he didn't know what to make of it. _Why do I bother, anyway?_ He thought angrily, but the frustration he felt was directed more to himself than to Hermione. _I shouldn't be bothered---Hell, I _can't_ be bothered!_   
  
Even to himself his words sounded weak. With the greatest strong-will he could muster he pushed the nasty voice away.   
  
"_Yes_, Granger," he drawled, somehow, miraculously, managing to pull off his cool act.   
  
"I--We... We should get started."   
  
Was it his imagination, or had Granger actually stuttered when she caught his eye?   
  
"We should get started," she repeated, and Draco shot her his usual smirk.   
  
"Sure, of course, whatever you say," he half-grinned. He was suddenly feeling rather jovial... Not that 'jovial' was a term he could apply to himself usually but then again Granger embarrassed was not a sight you could see everyday!   
  
*   
  
It took a lot of self-will to stop herself from blushing, but Hermione supposed that she had accomplished the feat because no smart-aleck remark came from the blond Slytherin sitting so casually beside her with his legs crossed on the chair. She had, for one wild moment, thought that Malfoy was grinning at her--and that was not a sight that one could see everyday!   
  
"Erm...yeah," she answered, finally, regaining her composure and trying to act as though she couldn't care less. Needless to say she was failing miserably what with that horrendous smirk playing on his face.   
  
"Yeah, Granger?"   
  
She really felt like slapping him--- but not like in third year, when she did that out of pure anger. Rather, to her, now, it felt more like a teasing kind of reprimand--a mock angry gesture, perhaps, to get his smug look of his face.   
  
"I--We have to learn the spell first," she muttered, feeling slightly awkward under his gaze. "We have to learn the spell, then practice the swish and flick, then get some research done on Animagi. There's really nothing here worth knowing-- we have to do most of the information-gathering ourselves. Marks will be graded in pair assessments--by the end of this year each and every student has to learn how to become an Animagus at will."   
  
She felt safest when she was treading on familiar territory--homework, and books, for example.   
  
"Just a year to get ourselves into Animagi?" Malfoy asked, almost thoughtfully.   
  
"Hmm... yeah... I know it usually takes longer to do that, but it is possible to do so. Only the elite can, however, and that is how the project can be assessed for N.E.W.T.s. You know-- differentiating between the truly good and those who just memorizes every single word in the textbook or study at the last minute."   
  
Safe territory-- that was right. She could be herself when discussing about books--- she supposed it was a blessing in disguise that Prof McGongall had assigned them together. It made for easier working, because Malfoy was by no means stupid, and was really intellectual in a gifted kind of way.   
  
_Did I hear myself praising _him_?!_ It was a reaction kind of thought, when the sentence just popped into her head. She couldn't deny that she had complimented the Slytherin, but she was letting the remark stay in her head.   
  
_At least I aren't paired with Parkinson, or Goyle,_ she thought, self-convincingly, and almost managing to do so. It was a difficult choice between an infuriatingly intelligent guy or a dumbwit girl for a partner, and Hermione had to be glad that she was working with someone who actually knew what he was doing instead of creating a mess.   
  
*   
  
He wondered, briefly, what she was thinking about. Suppressing the urge to annoy her Draco contented himself with his trademark smirk. She had gone into some kind of a trance, so deep was she in her thoughts, that she almost looked... angelic.   
  
_Whee. Dangerous ground,_ he warned himself mockingly.   
  
"Hey, Granger," he said, when he finally got tired of her silence. Silent Hermione was an unusual sight, when she would be babbering away most of the time with her friends.   
  
"Hmmmmm?"   
  
_Blueh,_ he thought to himself. _I'm not gonna look at her lips, I'm not gonna look at her lips, I'm gonna--_   
  
Looking away he steadied himself. When he turned back the Gryffindor was staring at him in a quizzical kind of way.   
  
"I-Let's go out to the lake, shan't we," he said, rather than ask, and left his seat before she could react.   
  
*   
  
Sighing wearily Hermione got up and trudged behind the Slytherin. She was feeling too weary to argue and, truthfully saying, the idea of taking a stroll out along the lake was a perfectly wonderful idea. Though the fact that she would be strolling with Malfoy doused her enthusiasm slightly, she was rather surprised that he had, actually, offered the suggestion.   
  
She caught up with him along the hallway, breathing slightly difficultly because he was striding so fast ahead. They walked along in silence, finally reaching the doorway that lead out to the Main Hallway.   
  
She brushed past someone as she hurried after Malfoy-- not sparing even a glance she muttered a 'sorry' and was about to walk off when a familiar voice echoed through the empty hallway.   
  
"HERMIONEEEEEEEE GRANGER!!"   
  
It sounded, uncannily, like Harry's Triwizard Tournament golden egg. _Or the grinding of three hundred musical saws,_ Hermione thought wryly.   
  
Resigning herself to another bitchy tirade she turned around and smiled with as much sweetness as she could muster at the couple standing against the doorway.   
  
"Yes, Stacey?"   
  
Out of the corner of her eye she caught Draco Malfoy halting and retracing his steps back.   
  
"YES? YES? APOLOGISE TO ME, YOU IDIOT! Do you have any idea you'd almost ruin my dress?!"   
  
Hermione looked down at the girl's dress, her eyes moving deliberately slowly. There wasn't a rip as far as she could see, and she was sure nothing had happened to the dress.   
  
"Almost ruin your dress?" She enquired, softly but with a tinge of sarcasm evident in her tone. God she was starting to sound like... _Malfoy_?!   
  
"YES!!! MY DRESS!!!"   
  
Rolling her eyes, Hermione turned to Ron, who was standing beside Stacey looking more than a tad bit uncomfortable. He had stuffed his hands in his pockets, and was shuffling about his feet, which was a sure sign that he didn't like the situation he was in.   
  
"I'd apologise, except for the fact that you are undoubtedly blind and there's nothing wrong with your dress other than the singular problem that it's on your back."   
  
*   
  
_Whoa, Granger girl,_ Draco thought, staring at the brown-haired Gryffindor. _That scathing tone... ahh._.   
  
Mentally slapping himself for any dirty thoughts whatsoever he schooled his features back into the neutrality it'd always assume.   
  
"Can we go now, Granger?" He said, trying to sound as bored as he could, trying to push the mental image of a fiery Hermione out of his mind.   
  
The witch in question had tossed her head-- and, with a last contemptous glance at the Gryffindor duo, strode over to where he stood.   
  
"Let's go, _Draco_. We have places to go don't we?"   
  
She took his arm, and he couldn't help but turn around and shot Weasley his infamous smirk. _There you go, Weasel!_ he crowed, _Missing Hermione now?_   
  
For he had, just before turning back, caught a somewhat jealous expression on the redhead's face.   
  
*   
  
Malfoy was silent, walking beside her, and she was grateful for that. She needed time... time to think, to berate herself. _That wasn't me back there,_ she thought, mollified with herself. But somehow Stacey Jance had the ability to bring out the bitchiness in her usually serene self.   
  
She shot another glance at the Slytherin, who had looked smug for a moment back there. She wondered what he was thinking... She didn't usually lose her temper, and although that incident in the hallway didn't qualify as a case of throwing her tantrum she had exploded considerably enough. He was most probably enjoying the fact that her anger was directed onto someone else instead of him, for once.   
  
He was now walking very slowly, matching his big strides to her small steps, and, weirdly, she was touched. _What it would be like for him to care,_ she mused, almost dreamily. _I'm sure he does know how to care... it's just that he doesn't, or can't show it, I guess._   
  
They had reached the lake by then, and with an unspoken agreement they sat down on the lone wooden bench.   
  
"So, what do you think your Animagus form would be?"   
  
Just a simple question, no insults, no verbal abuse-- Just a simple question to break the increasingly-awkward silence between them. Hermione threw him a grateful glance for disrupting the tension, then thought for a while before replying.   
  
"I have no idea... But I'd always wanted to be a horse."   
  
"Horse?"   
  
"Horse."   
  
"You're one weird girl, Granger."   
  
She laughed, ruefully. "I don't suppose I'd be, though... Have you realised that Animagi usually takes the form of something closely involved with the person himself? Look at Peter Pettigrew... he's a rat and _rat_ sums up his character that's for sure. And Sirius, Harry's godfather, actually means 'Dog Star' in the constellation sense. That's why his Animagus form is a dog."   
  
"He behaved like one, too," Malfoy said, slightly sulkily.   
  
She risked another look at him, then chuckled quietly. "How many people would go through all he had for their loved ones, though, I wonder? I think he's horribly brave... and courageous."   
  
He bent down, picked up a pebble. Throwing it into the lake he turned to her. "Let's not talk about this, Granger... He's dead... dead. I don't want you to get all cry-ish on me."   
  
Hermione stared at him, surprised. If she hadn't known better... she could almost have sworn that Draco Malfoy was sympathising with her under all that rude gruffness.   
  
"Well, fine," she said, finally, standing up and stretching. "Take out the parchment, will you?"   
  
*   
  
Draco tried to watch her as discreetly as possible, and he guessed he was succeeding because she made no mention of that fact. The brainy Gryffindor had taken to pacing the length of the bench in front of him, and was muttering rather distractedly under her breath. Before long, though, he was itching to know what was going on in that giant brain of hers.   
  
"What are you rambling on about?"   
  
Startled, the Gryffindor girl glanced back at him with an almost deer-caught-in-headlights look. He had to stop himself from chuckling.   
  
"N-nothing. I'm sorry I'm lost in my own thoughts. It's always the case when I study."   
  
He admired the way she could dispense such a sincere apology at will... He himself was unable to, having been schooled from young into an impassive person who placed his pride before everything else. Her tone sounded sheepish, and he had to fight off another impulsive urge to grin.   
  
_What in _hell_ is wrong with me?_ He wondered, subconsciously furrowing his brows. _What's the deal with those stupid feelings?!_   
  
Deep in thought, he didn't realise that the source of his problem was already kneeling down by his side and looking at him concernedly.   
  
*   
  
"Malfoy? Malll-fooyyy!"   
  
Puzzled, Hermione sat down beside the boy and continued staring at him. Her singsong voice, which was definitely out-of-ordinary compared to her normal, firm voice, had failed to rouse a reaction from him. She waited patiently for a few more minutes for him to come out of his trance, then, when he did not, shrugged and turned back to the parchments.   
  
_**FIRST STEP: PRACTISING THE SPELL ON SOMEONE ELSE**_   
  
_A full-fledged Animagi does not need a wand, nor any incantation to enable him to change from his human to his animal form. In the beginning stage, however, when the body is still un-adapted to the animal's, it is neccessary to recite the spell. To enable easier learning, try the spell on someone else first. Have him describe to you the feeling when his body undergoes this abnormal change._   
  
Below, a single line of words:   
  
_The incantation is **El cambio Animagus**_.   
  
Stuffing the parchments back into the bag, she turned excitedly to Malfoy. And almost whacked him in the nose with her elbow.   
  
"Jesus, Granger!" He complained, after having ducked out of the way. "Do restrain your passionate turmoils!"   
  
Rolling her eyes (she seemed to be doing that a lot lately), she poked his chest with a finger.   
  
"Oh, please, get a life, Malfoy. We need to start with the project and we should start it _now_. I don't think there'd be much time in the weekdays and what with your Quidditch and my library stuff on Sunday the only day we can meet will be Sat-ur-day." Purposely, she drew the last word out, hoping it'd get into his head. "Which means we need to buck up, because I want to get the highest grades possible for N.E.W.T.s!"   
  
*   
  
There she was, being insufferable with her talk of grades, again. Draco waited impatiently for the usual surge of irritance, but felt none. Unwilling to dwell on that, however, he focused on Granger. She was explaining what she had read to him, and Draco, absorbing her words, managed to avoid further inner conflicts.   
  
---------------------------(*)   
  
"You can try it on me first, I supposed," Hermione said, doubtfully. "I don't really understand the spell and you'd end up in the hospital in less than five minutes. I guess I just have to trust you on this one. You won't use this opportunity to kill me will you?"   
  
This time outrightly chuckling at the nervous tremor in her voice, Draco, in a sudden movement, reached out for her hand and hooked her pinky with his. "I won't, don't worry," he grinned, then...   
  
Then realised what he was doing.   
  
He let go of her hand, immediately, almost as though he had been scalded. Distractedly, he waved his wand at her, and muttered the spell.   
  
For a couple of minutes, nothing changed. They just stood there, silently, him looking at the sky and her looking at the ground.   
  
Then--   
  
A ripple of pain washed through Hermione, and she felt herself crumbling onto the ground. It was worse than drinking the Polyjuice Potion with the damn cat's hair... Much, much worse.   
  
Her skin felt like it was stretching in all sorts of directions, and her bones were bending harshly. Worse still, she had no idea what she'd be changing into.   
  
"Granger! Granger! You okay?"   
  
Her mouth couldn't move, no matter how hard she tried. She squeezed her eyes shut-- then--   
  
Blackness.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
+*+*+*+*+*+   
  
[JaE sPeAkinG]   
  
Dull chapter, I know. And a kind of a cliffie. Please **R&R**, because I really want to know what you guys think of this. Feel free to criticise, because how else would I learn? I'm sorry for the horrible 9mth gap, but part of the reason was because I'd gotten myself into a self-despair pit and couldn't get out. I thought that the previous chapters were horrible and bad, so what was the point of continuing? It was only yesterday night, when I read your reviews again, that I regained back my confidence. Thanks, guys. Really really thanks. If ya all had not reviewed, I would still be procrastinating like crazy. And even though I don't have the time now to type out responses to each and every of you, I just want to say this: You guys have been really great to me. Without your reviews... let's just say that I'd be despairing further and this story would be stuck at chapter 9. So, yeah, thanks! & do **review**!(Make it to 170, please? LOL!) ^_^   
  
[personal note to xiaoyi: argh! your grammar is horrible! LOL!]   
  
-------*// 


	11. Realisation

** *(IF YOU COME BACK)***   
  
  
**A/N**: I'm this pathetic. Has it been 5 months, already? Time really seems to fly past when you're procrastinating. I can't even bring myself to say sorry, now. Just hope that you guys will forget my cant-get-butt-off-sofa syndrome and continue supporting me =).   
  
Ps: this chapter is un-beta-ed because methinks SPIKA has given up on me. So do forgive me for any errors ^_^.  
  
**disclaimer**: i don't particularly wish that HP belongs to me, but i would love it if someone gives me Draco. (",)   
  
  
**CHAPTER ELEVEN: REALISATION**   
  
  
The Draco Malfoy in third year would have turned and run away at the sight of a certain fainted bushy-haired know-it-all named Hermione Granger. The Draco Malfoy now, however, was scarcely a thirteen-year-old brat, and he hesitatingly kneeled down beside the collapsed girl.   
  
_I am a Prefect_, he thought, trying to convince himself that what he was about to do was part of his duty to keep all Hogwarts students safe and unharmed and _not_ because he felt stricken at the thought that Hermione might have come into harm. The fact that he had been the one who muttered the spell sure didn't help things, though.   
  
_I'm just... helping a fellow schoolmate. I am an adult now, yeah? I shan't be petty or... Oh. What the hell._   
  
He slipped his hands underneath the unconscious girl, and heaved her up so that she was cradled in his arms. Her face was very white, and her forehead was soaked in beads of perspiration. She seemed to be having difficulty breathing, and he felt an unwanted tug on his heart.   
  
_Damn Hogwarts for banning Aparating,_ he thought, savagely, as he picked up his pace and almost flew to the hospital wing. He had never run so fast before... his legs were leaping out from beneath him, and he barely missed crashing into several irritating jagged corners before he arrived, panting heavily, in front of the patients' ward. The Gryffindor girl was surprisingly light, and he was glad, very much so-- _I might not have made it in time_, he froze in sudden realization, and in an act that was very much unlike the Draco Malfoy of the past... he shouted. He shouted, and stormed his foot, and he roared.   
  
"Pomfrey!" he half-screamed, no longer bothering with the everyday courtesies. "Get out of here will you? Hermione's fainted!"   
  
He dropped heavily onto a nearby chair, and shifted Hermione into a more comfortable position. Wearily, he leant his head against the whitewashed walls as the Hogwarts matron came bustling out.   
  
"I'll take her in," she said gravely, looking at Draco weirdly. "I shall excuse your absolutely impoliteness... for now."   
  
He turned his head slightly to watch her levitate the brown-haired witch into the emergency ward. He was worn out, considerably so, the distance from the lake to the hospital ward hadn't been short. Drawing in deep, shuddering breaths, he leant his head stiffly back against the wall.   
  
_She'd better be well..._   
  
The thought was an unexpected assault, another impact on his already-fried nerves. He didn't, couldn't, _wouldn't_ understand what he was feeling, damn it! Concern, so this is called? Laughing bitterly under his breath, he turned sideways and punched his fist violently against the wall. The pain that shot up through his knuckles was unimaginable, but the confused state of his mind was worse.   
  
Concern... A mere seven-letter word, for Merlin's sake. And yet it was freaking him out so, because he had never felt this way in his whole life before. He knew the definition of the word, sure, but it was the application that he'd never had the chance to understand. If what his parents showed him was _real_ concern... to put it simply, everyone else's family would seem like the perfect lovey-dovey kind in comparison. His mother asked him about his health and his father interrogated him on his schoolwork, of course, but damn if the questions weren't just surface conversation that carry no real depth of love.   
  
Now, to feel it himself... He had always been a lonely child, though he'd never admit it to anyone but himself. His life was devoid of any normal human emotions... his life was devoid of any care, concern, _love_. Because of his father's teachings and drillings since he was born, he had always thought himself incapable and needless of such (what his father termed as) 'weaknesses'. Yet, now, sitting here, in the waiting area, unable to stop himself from being anxious about Hermione's condition...   
  
He cared for her.   
  
He was concerned about her.   
  
He li-   
  
The thought train halted, abruptly. The dawning of the realisation that he cared for and was concerned about Hermione Granger was already too much to deal with. He didn't need to proceed any further.   
  
Wringing his hands, he stood up, paced.   
  
_Okay, fine! So I'm worried about her. I'm troubled because of her. What's the big deal?!_   
  
His head was whirling... _Stop thinking!_ he commanded himself. What mattered most then was Hermione's state of well-being and he had limitless time later on to sort out his thoughts. Impatiently, he glanced at the door leading to the ward. _To hell with Pomfrey_, he grimaced, _her fat figure must be slowing her down._   
  
Ruthlessly, he was about to ram his shoulder into the door when he remembered that he was a wizard and shouldn't be doing it the Muggle way. He drew his wand from his pocket, pointed it--   
  
"Malfoy."   
  
The tone was cold. Slowly, Draco turned. Came face to face with a red-faced Weasel, who was looking at him with as chilling a look as he could muster.   
  
_His face clashes horribly with his hair_, Draco mused irrelevantly.   
  
"What have you done to her?"   
  
Admirable, actually. Six years ago, Weasel would have already been in a flying rage. Six years ago, his job would be easier- "I hexed her, whatdya think?" Six years ago, he would never have expected to feel guilt upon being asked that question.   
  
_Damn this,_ he screamed in his mind, but he couldn't deny the fact that he _did_ feel guilty for causing Hermione's current state of pain. Still, he mustered a smirk in the Weasel's direction.   
  
"We were practising our DADA," he returned, mock civilly.   
  
"You made use of this opportunity, didn't you?!" The Weasel's voice was getting louder, now, and Draco recognised, clearly, the tell-tale signs of the former's ever-famous temper. "SHE TRUSTED YOU ENOUGH, FOR GOD'S SAKE, TO ACTUALLY _PRACTISED_ WITH YOU, AND YOU, DAMNIT, WHAT SORT OF INHUMAN BABARIAN ARE YOU, YOU SUCKER OF A GIT?! YOU MADE USE OF HER TRUST, DIDN'T YOU, SO THAT YOU CAN LAND HER IN HOSPITAL AND THAT'S SCORE ONE FOR DRACO MALFOY, SCORE ZERO FOR THE GOLDEN TRIO? YOU LOVE SEEING HER LIE ON THE GROUND, I BET, YOU ENJOYED HER WRITHS OF PAIN AND MOANS OF AGONY, RIGHT?! DAMN YOU TO HELL, FERRETFACE!"   
  
*   
  
Agitatedly, Ron plopped himself down onto the bench. He was perspiring profusely, his forehead was covered in a fine sheen of sweat. He wiped at it absently, with the back of his palm. The Slytherin git was still standing there, and Ron resisted the urge to punch him in his stomach. The most important thing now was still to make sure that Hermione was alright.   
  
*   
  
Far from shocked... he was numbed. For once, no childish retort, no smart-ass rebutt. He had to confess, if only to himself, that Weasel's accusation would have had been true... before this year. Now, Draco Malfoy stood in the middle of the room, fists clenched, hands hanging stiffly on both sides. He didn't even realise consciously that his mouth had opened and he was speaking.   
  
"I care about her."   
  
Corny as it was, he felt a liberating sense of relief flow through his whole being. It was almost as though he had been caged, all this while, and by actually speaking these four words out loud the door was open and he could regain his freedom. He stared, blankly, ahead, unaware of the Weasel's gaping expression. Scenes flew past, in his mind, scenes of Hermione Granger, laughing, chatting, bickering... scenes of Hermione Granger when he first saw her, that bushy-haired the tease of everyone, the know-it-all attitude, that bossiness, that stretching of hand in every single lesson, that pompous regard of rules... scenes of Hermione Granger in third year, slapping her, the only girl who ever dared went against him... her eyes then fuelled with the passion of anger, but, no, not hate, hate was reserved for Potter, Hermione just happened to be his sidekick and Muggleborn that's all...Scenes. Scenes of her at the Yule Ball, pretty beyond imagination, scenes of her kissing him, of her glaring at him, of her when he held her pinky, of her when she'd collapsed to the ground after that damnable spell...   
  
He spunned on his feet, strode to the door. "Alohomara," he commanded, then barged in.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
+*+*+*+*+*+   
  
[JaE sPeAkinG]   
  
**As you can see, this isn't an update, but for those of you who've read this chappie before, I changed a crucial part of the chapter! I've decided to slow things down a bit because most of your feedback says that if he confessed _now_ it would be too soon. I thought so too, so, yup, that's why I'm changing the crucial words to... another form. LOLx. Hope you guys like? **   
  
Not considered a cliffie, I hope? This chapter was supposed to be longer with another climatic event... but decided to split it up and post this first else will never get it done. Quite a short one, but definitely crucial, as I guess all of you can see ^^. Sorry once again for the delay! I'm not sure when the next chapter will be up, either, I'm having O'levels this year so it's kinda hard for me to do anything else besides study. I'm sure you guys understand! Do continue reviewing, though... 200? *makes puppy eyes* LOL! But it's true, you know, that all of ya's encouragement have really spurred me on. I live for reviews~   
  
I'm sorry, I can't do personal replies once again. But I'm sure my sooner-updating of chapter is much more welcomed than if I write personal notes and then end up posting this three months later! ^^ For each and everyone of you out there who has commented, I'm giving you luvs from the bottom of my heart! LOL! Thanks, all of you dudes! I really appreciate the comments!   
  
  
  
-------*//   
  



End file.
